


Reprieve my kinder soul

by Nachsie



Series: Bookverse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bodyguard Benny, Decapitation, Demons, M/M, Magic-Users, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean Winchester, Supernatural Elements, Wizard Castiel, bone eating, demon balthazar, fairytale people trying to live modern lives, overworked parent dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after 'though the stars shine bright with blood" success. I wrote two mini stories to continue but i felt maybe a sequel will do it justice. </p><p> </p><p>After Years of living in our reality, Dean starts having strange dreams that start to haunt him in his waking world, with no magic source found, dean starts to wonder...is it all in his head?</p><p> </p><p>Long ago the hate made last, two demons chosen fate interwined and clasped. A demons name that can't be spoken, seeks revenge for what was stolen. A martyr for a fight, that wasnt chosen. A witches heart cold and frozen. A battle won with blood is a battle lost, who will win remains a toss. What will be the cost? PLEASE DEAN! WAKE UP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TRUST

"Dean. Wake up." Dean's eyes open startled, feeling the strong winds, he sat up. Why was he outside? He stared out into the desert, hot sand in his palms. He stood looking around the desert, the wind almost making it unbearable to move in. He spun in all directions looking for shelter, when a small cottage appear a bit always from him.

"Dean." The female voice called for him. He blinked and a beautiful blonde smiled at him holding out her hand. 

"Come my little mouse." She smiled. Her voice was soothing and kind, Dean knew her, like the name on the tip of a tongue, he moved to her outstretched hand. As he heard a hiss, looking down a snake stood at his feet. His eyes looked down but it was too late the snake bit roughly to his ankle and Dean could only scream. 

 

 

 

Dean startled awake, laying on his side, feeling castiel's breath against his neck. Tickling his neck again, he knew he was home. He felt Castiel suck in a waking breath, as castiel squashed against him.

"That bad dream again, baby?" Castiel mumbled, Dean nodded curling into him. "I'll make you a dream potion so you can actually sleep at night." 

"What will it do?" Dean asked. 

"It will take away your bad dreams, and leave some good ones." Castiel said kissing his shoulder. "Maybe I'll throw some wet dreams in there..." 

"Is that a promise?" Dean smiled softly. 

"Ah, look, you smile. I love when you smile." Castiel stated softly moving on top of his lover as he kissed him softly. As Dean felt his lovers hands slide over his naked body, he moaned softly, when loud crying erupted. They both sighed as shiloh's loud crying, as other patrons in the houses sighs erupted as well. 

"Ugh. Doesn't she know I set her cry alarm till after twelve?" Balthazar called. 

"God. It's only 4 am." Sam groaned. 

"Nose goes." Gabriel yelled as castiel quickly touched his nose but Dean fumbled. 

"Dean loses." Gabriel called back through their separate rooms.

"How does he always know?" Dean chuckled as Dean moved out from under Castiel To get dress, Castiel rolling off. 

"How Did you know?" Sam asked snuggling against gabriel. 

"I didn't. They are stupid to think we even participate at fucking four am." Gabriel scoffed as Sam chuckled rolling back to sleep. 

 

 

Dean walked down the hall, moving towards the baby room. The room filled with castles and beautiful paintings. He remembered the how long castiel spent painting the walls by hand. Just recreating His world and all it's glory. He moved to the little crib, softly scooping down to the crying infant, who wailed. Dean smiled his eyes scanning her light curls of black, as he sat in the rocking chair. Her lighter ebony skin and dimples obviously set her apart from her parents. Though Castiel and Dean didn't come into the orphanage looking for a child of their own race, they came looking for child. Though he must admit the looks threw him sometimes, mostly the idea that two homosexual men with a black kid scared a lot of people. Though Dean couldn't figure out Why. He just knew, his eyes laying on her that she was there's. She was meant to be in their arms, raised by them. 

Dean heard her hiccup and realized the reason behind her little tears. Frightened by her own little body rocking to her hiccups, he patted her softly laughing. 

"Must be so scary huh little one, unable to control your little body for a second." Dean laughed as she answered with a hiccup. Dean looked up at the sound of the nursery door opening and he looked up seeing Castiel walk in holding a bottle. 

"Always wondered what four am looked like." Castiel yawned walking up to Dean and handed him the bottle.  
"I've seen four am conveniently every night since we received our bundle of joy. Four am, five am, six am and seven am to be exact and the zero sleep from my dreams." Dean sighed. "Becoming a morning person is not easy..."

"Sorry baby." Castiel kissed his forehead. 

"You work, it's fine. I'll sleep in peace once I get her to sleep. I can sleep all morning. " Dean stated. "You should go back to sleep. You have work later right?" 

"Are you sure?" Castiel eyed him softly. 

"I'm sure." Dean smiled as castiel leaned down kissing him.

"Night babe." Castiel waved. "And night real baby."

"Oh, babe, Can you do the thing?" Dean asked as castiel paused. He softly waved his hands and the wind chime started to play and dance. The baby softly calming as the animals came off the chime, moving and dancing around the room With magic. Castiel watched softly before turning and heading back to bed. 

 

 

"GABRIEL I SWEAR TO GOD!" Castiel yelled loudly as he chased the thief around the room. Castiel chased the thief about the house, dodging the wizard with swift moves as he chewed on the toast he had stolen from him. 

"I'm hungry too!" Gabriel whined. 

"You know if Dean didn't cook breakfast, I make toast. That's my toast!" Castiel snapped. 

"You are an all powerful wizard! Wave your hand and make food!" Gabriel laughed. 

"I'm trying not to rely on my powers!" Castiel reached for the toast. "I'm trying to appear normal! I only know how to make toast! And that toast took me five tries!" Gabriel bit into it, as he sat out of reach kicking his feet out to hold him at bay. 

"Tastes a little burnt." Gabriel stated as pillows magically flew at his face knocking him off the shelf and into the vase stand sending it crashing to the floor. 

Benny sighed leaning against the door as glass was breaking and they were screaming about the toast. "What a bunch of children." Benny stated, he chewed on a piece of meat he had cooked over the fireplace with the poker, chewing on it on the poker. 

"They better keep it down or..." Sam stated his attention drawn to Benny. "Seriously? Again?"

"Only true way to cook meat." Benny stated food in his mouth. 

"We have a stove." Sam sighed.

"You are telling me, you know how to work it?" Benny asked.

"No...but..." sam groaned. "We've been here for about five years. Chuck had maids and butlers do all this for us, and dean's against having help. So it's time We made an effort especially with Shiloh around- guys knock it off!" Sam yelled at the two fighting. 

"Every morning they do this and they release the wrath of Kong." Balthazar chewed on a Apple lazily staring at it. As another smashed lamp, caused a loud screaming baby cry. The whole room went quiet in fear as the loud sound slam of a door opening and closing as Dean stormed down the stairs. He said nothing, taking no account of the shattered broken priceless items. He glared at Castiel as he handed the crying baby to Castiel. Castiel too scared to object watched as Dean stormed slowly up the stairs. Slamming the door to the bedroom, castiel's eyes fell to the crying New born. 

"Guys, I have work...." he started but they all chuckled in disbelief. 

"I have rounds." Sam laughed grabbing his bag walking out. 

"I don't do kids." Benny started walking away. 

"I'm busy all day...counting...air." Balthazar turned into a crow catching a ride of benny's shoulder as castiel slowly turned to Gabriel was no where to be found. 

"Come on! Half of you sit in your underwear all day. Guys?" Castiel sighed trying to sooth the baby, as her teary eyes looked up at him. "I guess daddy wants sleep...and papa's taking you to work..."

 

 

 

Dick flinched as he heard the crunch of bone, as he watched the white haired demon chew on the bones of a human he had killed. Watching him rip the flesh and chew the bone like a starved lion. The demon's sick teeth chewing on bones slowly drove the head to madness, though he was glad he wasn't able to watch him eat.

"You are a monster." The head hissed, as the demon raised his head mid chew. The demon's shoulders moved in laughter, as he turned to the head. 

"I am no monster." The demon chuckled as he wiped his bloody lips.

"Demon. Monster. Witch. You are all the same. Just lowly creatures under the Lord's heel." Dick growled as the demon grabbed his face so roughly dick thought his jaw would shatter. 

"I am more than a lowly creature." The demon spoke, as dick cried out in pain. "You best to remember that I ate the bones of every little piece of you on my journey to this realm. The only reason you live is to serve my purpose, to use you to find the witch Castiel."

"Because if you find him...you find Dean." Dick groaned in pain. 

"Dean is heavily protected, the only thing not... is his dreams... dreams being harder to control and open to other...influences...but you on the other hand are an easier route to my goal...You don't need to be alive to achieve that goal." The demon smirked sliding a nail down the heads cheek. 

"Then why do you keep me alive? Why do you torment me?" Dick cried out as the demon laughed, his eyes turned white as he laughed. 

"Because how else will I pass the time...." he smiled as the laughter made dick tense. He could feel the power, the cruelty, leak from the pores of the white demon but when the demons attention was brought to the snake that slithered into the room. He picked up the snake, coddling it as he made clicking noises at it. "How's my little dream catcher? Has he broken yet? No? Soon my pet... Are you hungry my little one?" the demon moved towards the head as he ripped a piece of flesh off the king, his scream rippling through the abandon house. 

 

 

 

Dean tossed and turned, The dreamed continued, as a snake bit hard into his ankle. The desert no more and the kind woman gone. Dean screaming as the snake coiled. Starting to swallow Dean, he screamed but no sound escaped his lips as Dean felt every bone snap and crack as the snake coiled around his body squeezing the life from him. 

"Say my name." A white haired demon spoke his voice feeling the air. "Say my name and you'll be mine." Dean cries out in whimpers. "Say my name and you will no longer hurt."

"As-" Dean found the voice escaping his lips, the name he never knew as the female's voice echoed.

"MOUSE WAKE UP!"

 

 

 

Dean shot awake panting as he rubbed his eyes. His heart racing as reached for the glass of water by his nightstand, knocking the glass over. It shattered all over the water pouring all over the floor. 

"Fuck." Dean groaned getting up to get a towel, missing the warning the water held for only a moment.

DO NOT SPEAK THE NAME


	2. Dawn

Papa duty number one: don't forget baby diaper bag.

 

 

"Shit." Castiel swore as he sat in traffic, his hand slid across his unshaven face as the baby cried loudly in the back. Of course in his rush he forgot Shiloh's diaper bag. He sighed the bumper to bumper traffic a hell hole with the cries of a unsmoothed infant. 

 

 

Wizard duty number one: magically poor said diaper bag into car. 

 

 

With a slight wave of his finger the black and blue bag with elephants appeared in the front seat. 

 

 

Papa duty number two: do not leave said baby in car.

 

 

Castiel locked his car, almost towards his office when he realized the sound of loud crying no longer met his ears. "Fuck me."

 

 

Wizard duty number two: teleport baby. 

 

 

"Baby." Castiel opened his hands as Shiloh appeared, he sighed with relief as he carried the baby, the baby bag, and his work supplies towards the building. 

 

 

Papa step number three: sooth baby to sleep for papa CEO has lots to work on. 

 

 

 

"Come on, shy. No more tears. I know you want daddy but papa's got you." Castiel rocked around his office as the baby cried. He softly sang to her as she whimpered and whined fusing but calmed none the less. As a small knock gained his attention, his secretary smiling as he stood in the doorway. 

"I think on the scale of productive, you may have missed that bar today." The man chuckled as he watched castiel smile softly at him. 

"Well Lucifer. Its my fault for waking the baby this morning." Castiel shook his head, the baby's soft sobs in between her gumming at her fingers.

"What about your husband, the writer?" Lucifer nodded a head towards the picture of the three. 

"He hasn't been sleeping lately and the baby crying doesn't help. So it's better I get stuck with the baby and not him." Castiel sighed as he kissed his daughter's tears. 

"Let me take her. I'll watch her while you take the call on line one." Lucifer walked over, his hands sliding against his in the transfer of the baby. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel questioned his hands now free he slid on his Bluetooth. 

"I'm good with kids...and a lot of other things." Lucifers tongue played with the flirty hint, but his Boss missed it completely in his oblivious nature. 

"Thanks, luc. I might actually get some work done." Castiel smiled as he answered the Call. "Cas here." Lucifer turned with the baby walking out of the room, He closed the door as he held the baby. 

"Your dad is oblivious...but cute." Lucifer smiled at the baby as he walked back to his desk. 

 

 

 

 

Sam sighed as he walked down the hospital corridor, he had to fight for years in school and fake school documents to be here. It's hard coming to a different dimensions. It's hard to deal with everything changing and learning new things. Medicine came to him as breathing, and living in this world...was a dream. The world advanced and healthy, it was so much more than he ever realized. He saw so much hope. He turned down the hall jumping as the thief stood in front of him. 

"Gabriel!" Sam yelped. 

"Hey, came to pick you up after your shift. Our turn to grocery shop remember?" Gabriel smiled. 

"Don't scare me like that." Sam chuckled. "Almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good thing you are in a hospital. Heard it's a good thing to be at when having one." Gabriel shrugged his shoulders telling his soft joke, Sam smiled lovingly at him. The thief wasn't...good in social setting, his posture caved in. His hands shoved into his thick coat, looking around as always on alert. Sam wondered if Gabriel even knew he did it, but he always had done.

"What time is it?" Sam looked around.  
"Seven thirty." Gabriel smiled softly, he brushed sam's messy strands out of his face. The scar of a unknown symbol on Gabriel's hand, burned in left from a past he kept to himself. 

"Got caught up working, didn't realize it had gotten so late. Let me put my white coat away and..." he patted his pockets. "Find my wallet."

"Stole it." Gabriel held up his hand and sam's wallet was inside. Sam laughed blowing out air, as he moved put his coat away. 

 

 

 

 

"How's Dean doing?" Sam asked as they walked down the street. 

"He slept all day mostly, he broke a cup and came out of his room. He hasn't eaten much if at all. He just wanted to sleep." Gabriel stated.

"Should we be concerned?" Sam asked. 

"He's a stay at home dad. He just might be tired." Gabriel stated. "He was moving around before I left." Gabriel walked and talked with Sam, as a young boy slammed into Sam. Sam recoiled but the kid kept going, but gabriel paused. 

"What is it?" Sam stopped. 

"That...kid stole your wallet." Gabriel stared at the kid, he instantly started after the kid. The kid noticed, booking it trying to get away as they ran quickly. Dodging and weaving the boy was quick, but Gabriel was quicker. His hand grasped the boys wrist, taking the wallet he smirked. "Try harder next time kid. That was the oldest trick in the-" Gabriel stopped, his eyes flying upon the marked scar on the boys hand, same as his own. He paused his whole body in alarm as he gripped the boys wrist roughly. "Where did you Get this?!" 

"Let me go old man!" The boy kicked him hard in the shins, before booking it. Before gabriel had time to recover the boy was long gone.

 

 

 

 

Dean walked out of his bedroom with a Laundry basket, Benny and Balthazar long gone for their normal walk in the park like they do. Dean walked down stairs to start a load. He couldn't believe how long he slept in, he rubbed his face. The silent of the house deafening and all He wanted was his family to come home. He looked at the clock, with his chores behind, he really had no time to start dinner. He heard a bustling of his trash cans being knocked over and he looked over at the back door.

"God, home alone and hear a noise outside. What's a whitest thing I can do in a horror like situation? Check it out? Cool." Dean chuckled to himself before going towards the door. He pulled it open, the sky dark as snow as light snowflakes fell as he pulled his t-shirt closer. Noise of cans being moved around gained his attention, moving his attention to the trash cans. Walking over, he looked into the knock over trash cans, a small orange and white cat weakly chewing at remains at a small piece of chicken. The small kitten didn't expect a hand to scoop around her waist. Her high pitched whines of protests, as Dean placed her in his arms. He clicked his tongue as he tried to sooth the scared kitten, Taking her inside. 

 

 

 

 

He watched the now cleaned kitten chomping away at the fresh chicken that laid on a bowl which she scarfed down. Dean watched the young fireball eat, as the door opened to the house. 

"Hello?" Castiel called, as Dean looked up happy to see his lover. 

"Your home." Dean smiled as he walked over kissing castiel. Before taking Shiloh from him, He kissed her face. 

"You look better, did you sleep?" Castiel asked as Dean softly nodded, sliding his hand over dean's cheek.

"Yeah, Thanks for taking her." Dean raised her up kissing her repeatedly but the strong smell of cheap perfume on her caused dean to look at castiel. "I see Lucifer I still well."

"He watched the baby for a bit." Castiel stated as he wrapped his arms around dean's waist. Kissing his neck, he lead dean towards the kitchen. 

"Sorry. I didn't have time to make dinner." Dean stated as he placed Shiloh in her high swing letting her rock in front of the tv. Turning around, food covered the table. Reminding him of all those years in the castle, as he smiled lovingly at castiel. 

"You aren't my servant, my love." Castiel touched his face softly, dean closed his eyes as he softly felt castiel kiss him. The kiss was soft and slow, the feel of him touching dean was enough to feel stars, as castiel softly pulled away. "You need more help around here." 

"Do I?" Dean breathed against his lips, castiel pushed against him he felt castiel's hands slid down his body. Dean let out a soft moan, as castiel's hands slid up his thigh. 

"You do so much for us. All of us. I work all the time." Dean felt castiel raise his legs, pressing him against the kitchen table, as he kissed his neck. "Let me make you help. Let me help you." Dean held onto the table as he felt castiel raise him high enough to slid him on the kitchen table. Dean was taken back by the movement, gasping as he felt castiel close the gap. 

"Cas, w-wait. The baby. W-we cant-" Dean whimpered in desire and pleasure. 

"The baby is safe in her chair, facing towards the TV..." Castiel breathed, inches away from Dean's face. "Unless you think you can't keep it down." Castiel smirked pulling Dean's ass on the table by his belt loops so he pressed against castiel's obvious erection. Dean gasped, his heart racing as he looked up into castiel's smirking face, before lips roughly banged against each other roughly. As castiel moved to grip the back of Dean's jeans and underwear sliding them down exposing his ass. Gaining him a firm grip of those cheeks, before he slid the jeans off Dean's body. Dean at hard work unbuckling castiel's pants, pulling him out of his pants. Not bothering to undress Cas, as he teased him with his fingers only lightly before positioning him at his hole. Castiel moaned at the urgency, before he used a swipe of his hand for lubrication, before sliding into him. Dean whimpered and cried out in quiet cries of pleasure as castiel fucked him hard on the table. The couple missing the green eyes of the tabby cat glow, as it watched them. It's tail sliding up towards the baby as it stood near the baby, a large Chester Cat smile on its face. 

 

 

 

 

"Benny." Balthazar called, his eyes scanned him. Benny was starting to gray, the hair on his head mostly touched, the brown almost gone. Though Benny's beard seemed kissed the most by gray, benny was getting up there in the years. He was already forty five. Every time Balthazar saw another gray hair, his heart dropped, with the horrible relation that Benny was human and human meant expiration date.

"Sorry, I just got lost in thought." Benny looked at him, his eyes were lost on the sunset as he stood correcting his posture. 

"You really love this park huh?" Balthazar smiled brushing some hair out of his face. 

"Reminds me of my home..." Benny confessed which gained Balthazar's attention. "Long before Clarence had taken me under his wing, I lived in a village called Pieers." 

"Pieers..." Balthazar repeated, but Benny didn't continue. He didn't know much of benny's past, Balthazar realized. As they started walking back, this was the latest they had been out for their walk. Walking back was quiet, as Balthazar slid his hand into Benny's grip. Moving into his warmth, he rested his head on Benny's shoulder. "Cold?" Benny nodded, but demon's didn't get cold, any reason to touch him was reason enough. The idea this man could die scared him, Benny meant so much to him. He felt Benny's arms around him, and he buried his face into his neck. 

 

 

 

 

The house was quiet, even the baby fast asleep when they had gotten home. Benny and Balthazar helped themselves to the food left for them, before heading to bed. Balthazar couldn't sleep, listening to the sounds of Benny's soft breaths. He didn't want to even think one day Balthazar would wake up and Benny would be gone. He couldn't imagine that. Wouldn't allow that. He sat up as he moved to straddle his sleeping lover, he softly touched Benny's face, before he slammed his hand into Benny's chest. Light exploded from the action, but Benny only stirred. Balthazar pulled out his beating heart, softly pushing it into his own chest. The light faded and the sleeping chest of Benny continued. Balthazar could feel the two pounding hearts in his chest, as he curled up into Benny, Hoping it worked as he fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" A voice Balthazar didn't recognize, woke him. He sucked in air as he sat up rubbing his face, as he turned towards the voice. A teenage boy stood in his underwear looking in the mirror. Looking no older than sixteen, the teen turned towards Balthazar who looked stunned. He knew instantly who the boy was.

"Uh oh..." Balthazar swallowed, as the teen glared at him. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" The voice cracked teen turned to look at him, his underwear falling to the floor because it now loose on the boys hips. 

"B-benny?"


	3. Strongest form of magic

"Oh..." Castiel paused mid conversation stirring his coffee as Benny walked in dragging Balthazar by the ear who yelped. Dean turned to the yelping Balthazar his smile fading from his face as pure shock and surprised filled it. Dean dropping his coffee it shattered on the floor as the two looked at the teen. "...my god."

"Tell them what you did!" Benny stated, gripping the demon's ear roughly. 

"I-I took his heart-ouch! A-and...I put it inside me!" Balthazar whimpered. 

"Oh. no. You didn't." Castiel sighed rubbing his temple. 

"You told me once that it would work!" Balthazar stated as Benny let go of his ear. 

"Wait? you knew about this?" Benny stated his anger at the witch, but castiel put his hand up. 

"Why don't you explain the WHOLE story, Balthazar, BEFORE Benny cooks me over the fire." Castiel stated as Balthazar sighed going to explain.

"Well...let me start from the beginning-" Balthazar started.

"I don't want your whole back story." Benny state arms crossed, but Balthazar ignored him. "I swear to god if you start from the beginning ill-"

 

 

 

"Don't wander off, my love." Harry kissed castiel's face, as the three year old castiel giggled as he was set in a field of flowers. He looked around as his parents, who were kneeling around looking for a four leaf clover. Castiel kept picking up flowers one by one bringing the tiniest to his parents, as his parents lovely accepted every one, which they would yank castiel into a hug. Kissing his face all over the three year old, who giggled and laughed as they squeezed him tightly. When they let him go, the child would do it again hoping for the same reaction. Castiel moved to grab another flower walking a lot farther to do so, when he heard the sound of a twig snap, and his whole body froze. The toddler was unable to move as a six year old looking kid jumped from the tree. 

"You should know better than to wander from the path." The kid stated, as the toddler tried to move but he was unable to. The toddler started to cry, not liking it as the demon smiled. "Crying won't save you, little one." The kid grabbed the toddler's chin softly. "I promise when I drink you dry, you won't feel it. Though I wouldn't normally be so desperate to drink a child...human's are avoiding the forest more than normal...you are unfortunately, the poor innocent with bad timing." The demon licked his lips, as he opened his mouth moving to the toddler's neck, just before the bite the demon was sent back slammed against the tree. Held by pressure, the demon cried out in anger of the attack, as Harry scooped up the child. Checking for any injuries, harry held the sobbing child as the toddler gripped him crying. 

"How dare you attack my child?!" Ed growled as the demon screamed in pain, as Ed forced the demon harder into the tree. 

"IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW!" the demon cried out, tears pouring from the pain of his bones starting to break. 

"Give me your name, and all will be forgiven." Ed growled, as the demon shook. 

"P-please! Stop!" The demon cried out as his bone snapped and he screamed. 

"GIVE ME YOUR NAME!" Ed growled as the demon screamed it loudly. 

"Malphas!" The kid sobbed as Ed let him go and the kid fell to the floor, crying and sobbed holding himself. Harry looked over at Ed then the demon, before he walked over. 

"Well, Malphas, you know the rules. I know your real name. You are now mine, you are to serve me till I give you freedom. I shall give you a new name to call you by, to keep your name a secret. From now on, you will be called Balthazar." Ed stated as the demon continued to sob holding himself and his broken bones. They would heal, but it would be slowly and painfully the next couple days. 

"Eddie, he's just a kid..." Harry said softly as castiel had calmed enough to suck his thumb. "He looks no older than a hundred. He's still a baby..." Ed sighed, as he looked at the kid, walking over he softly picked him up in his arms. The kid recoiled at the kindness, as Ed walked past harry. 

"What's one more misfit to the family tree, eh?" Ed sighed as harry smiled like he won, as he tickled castiel making him giggle as they walked home.

 

 

 

"Now, castiel. What do you use the horn of bulste root for?" Ed circled the room, as the young six year old scratched away at the quill, his tongue stuck out in the corner of his mouth as his feet kicked under the wooden desk. The blue eyes smiled up, as the loud snoring of the young six year old looking demon sat on the windowsill, half in the window, sleeping as castiel had his lesson. 

"For sleeping spells!" Castiel started giggling as his father smiled softly. 

"Good job, castiel!" Ed stated waving his hand, as water suddenly flew at the young demon who yelped and fell out of the window. Castiel laughed harder, as the soaked demon pulled himself back up onto the windowsill frowning. 

"I'll kill you one day, old fart." The young demon grumbled, looking no older than castiel. 

"Good luck with that with your powers being bound." Ed laughed. "You belong to me now, and one day you will belong to castiel. Once his powers are able to control you. For now, get back to work. Floors won't clean themselves." The demon frowned as a bucket appeared in his hand, and a rag.

"Daddy? Could you ever mix horn of bulste root and muliht? I mean wouldn't that make a stronger-"

"Castiel, I love your creativity, but mixing and creating your own spells is dangerous. There are many reasons why people do not mix potions. I would recommend keeping your mind from creativity with magic its a science, not a art. Okay?" Ed stated as castiel nodded hesitantly. 

 

 

 

"Didn't your dad say you SHOULDN'T be creative in magic?" Balthazar sighed, he looked twelve or thirteen, his hands in his pocket.

"You are such a goodie." Nine year old castiel sighed, as he walked through the forest, holding a large spell book that looked half his size. "Its not that I think my dad is wrong, I just...think there is more. I think he's scared to break away from the old teachings-" he paused when soft crying gained his attention, he followed the noise hesitantly, stumbling across a small boy about his age crying as he dug into the mud. His fingers bleeding as he dug into the rock and mud, castiel hid behind a tree. Another person? In the woods?!

"Castiel! We should go!" Balthazar started yanking on his shirt in fear, but castiel watched the freckled boy with the busted lip and a black eye dig into the ground with such sadness. Castiel felt himself moving out from behind the tree, moving towards him, the snap of a twig made the boy look up. The muddy boy looked at castiel, unsure if he should run or stay, but castiel held up his hand. 

"Its okay...are you hurt?" Castiel asked as the boy looked away hiding his face. "What's wrong?" 

"My puppy..." The boy looked over to the bloody sack. "My dad...he..." The boy sniffed as he wiped his tears bloody mud smearing on his face. The boy sobbed, as he looked at the hole. "I wanted my puppy to be buried to go to heaven. Cody kishke said if they throw it in the pits it goes to hell. I don't want my puppy to go to hell. So I snuck off to the pits and found him...I just want my puppy happy and away from my father..." 

"I'm sorry...about your puppy." Castiel said softly as he knelt next to him. 

"I wish...I wish I could give him my heart. I wish he could live...so I didn't have to say goodbye." The boy sniffed but the boys face grew sadder. "...I wish he took me with him...then...we'd both be free..." 

"Dean! Dean!" Someone called as the boy tensed, quickly he tried to dig, breaking a piece of his nail on the tiny rocks that infused in the soil as castiel touched his hands softly as blood slid down the boys finger. 

"Go. I'll make sure he has a proper burial..." Castiel stated as the boy blinked in surprise.

"Dean!" A male called from somewhere else in the woods. 

"Thank you." The boy grabbed castiel's face quickly placing a soft kiss on his lips before he ran towards the voice and disappeared in the woods. Castiel's face flushed, as his fingers touched his lips, the soft taste of blood on his lips welcomed his first kiss. 

 

 

 

"You know." Balthazar stated watching castiel finish burying the puppy. "He was cute."

"...and smart." Castiel paused at his words as Balthazar laughed. "Shush you! I meant he had a good idea. Giving someone your heart. Assuming, if you can take their heart, and take it into your chest. You could have them share your life...but that's only in theory." 

"...are you sure you aren't just missing the love of your life, what was his name... dean?" Balthazar earned that mud thrown at his face. 

 

 

 

"Ouch! That is my nose!" Balthazar cried like a baby his nose broken nose now pouring blood. 

"What did I say?!" Benny snapped. 

"Don't give my life story." Balthazar mumbled.

"And what did you do?" Benny asked. 

"...gave you my life story..." Balthazar pouted. 

"Wait? I remember that." Dean paused. "Wait you were the boy?!"

"Wait? That was you?" Castiel questioned. "I-i mean prince you..."

"I lot of the memories I have of my prince life is blurry, sometimes I remember. That was one of the stronger memories I remember." Dean confessed. "I think when dick stabbed the other me and we combined is when I absorbed the memories left in the fake me."

"Wow...so..." Castiel paused. 

"You were my first kiss." They both said at the same time blushing. 

"Not to sound like a whiny baby on your moment, but fix me!" Benny snapped. 

"I-i don't know how? I mean. I don't think...look you are about the age Balthazar is equivalent to in human years. So, I'm assuming that once he ages...you'll age?" Castiel laughed nervously. 

"Can't he give me my heart back?" Benny growled. 

"A strong power moved your heart, love, and a strong magic keeps it there...I'm sorry...there's nothing to be done..." Castiel spoke softly as Benny swallowed.

"Benny, my love, im-" balthazar flinched as Benny stormed away mid sentence and the front door slammed shut.


	4. Discord

"Gabriel?...Gabriel?" Sam called, as Gabriel snapped from his obvious scouting position. Sam had noticed Gabriel leaving at night, when they walked home together Gabriel watched the crowd as though looking for someone, and the obvious notion Gabriel was hiding something. 

"What?" Gabriel asked his eyes pulled from a young boy he was eyeing. 

"What was I just saying?" Sam stated, a hint that the wrong answer would start a fight. 

"Uh...you were talking about the nurse Susan...almost giving the patient the wrong pills?" Gabriel cringed out, the anger in Sam's face almost instant. 

"Wow." Sam instantly started walking ahead. 

"Sam! Wait!" Gabriel grabbed his sleeve and Sam turned. 

"You know what I was talking about for the last five minutes? The fact I was going to set myself on fire, bang my boss and grow wings then fly to new York." Sam scoffed, Gabriel looked ashamed.

"Sam, I'm sorry I just..." Gabriel scratched his head. 

"You use to talk to me about everything! What are you hiding from me?" Sam asked, as Gabriel's eyes fell on someone in the crowd off in the distance and his mind was gone again. Focused on the stranger, instead of Sam or the conversation. "I just...you have been distant...I'm not sure what to think-" 

"I got to go." Gabriel stated as he leaned up kissing Sam's cheek before booking it into the crowd. Sam looked hurt as he softly leaned down to collect the bag Gabriel had dropped in a hurry, tears starting to form in his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel spotted the girl this time, her hand bore the jagged marked scar on her hand, slipping through the crowd undetected. Her fingers quick and easy as the young six year old slipped their wallets with not much thought. Skipping lightly as she slid her hand into the pocket of the older man who held her hand. Each swipe, and the man smiled at her reassuringly, as they walked through the crowd. Watching, close behind, Gabriel followed them closely till they had gotten their fill of pickpocketing. They slid down a couple alleys, till they opened a old sewer hatch, the man lowered the girl into it to someone down below, before hopping down himself. Gabriel opened the hatch when he was sure they were gone, hopping down. He followed the fading light of a torch as children's voices echoed, when the sewage tunnel had opened up into a bigger tunnel there laid a city made of garbage and old Christmas lights. Children of all ages bustling around the city, as they instantly noticed the man return. The oldest person here, running to him, the children called for him reaching for him affectionately. 

"Daddy!" The young kids cried to him happily as he touched their heads. 

"Alright my loves! I let our littlest Kylea go on her first run and guess how many wallets she grabbed her first run?" The oldest man, Irish sounding, picked up Kylea and hoisted her on his shoulder. "Nineteen!" The kids cheered as Kylea blushed at the attention giggling. "We are swimming in bounty, and our bellies will be full tonight!" 

"Wait...I know that voice...it...couldn't..." Gabriel paused as he came out of the shadows, the children gasped in fear as they backed away slightly before the man turned. "Galster?" The anger faded from the man's face as surprise and recognition filled his face as he smiled at him. 

"If it isn't my old friend, Gabriel." Galster smiled setting the kylea down. "Though...friend isn't exactly our title... was it?"

"How are you here? You were banished-" Gabriel asked confused. 

"Casted away by the guild of the code, they banished me through a portal, love. Ended up in this piece of nirvana." He circled licking at his tongue piercing, as he walked over to him. 

"I thought...they killed you. When you never came back for me." Gabriel swallowed, his voice hollow as Galster slid a finger under Gabriel's chin, his thumb sliding over his lip. Galster was in all Gabriel's memory remembered, scrawny, his hair a mess of dirt, the chipped front tooth, being the same height- even smaller than Gabriel. But the piercing and tattoos were all new, as well as a couple scars. Gabriel wanted to feel his embrace once more, but when Galster leaned into him. The warmth engulfing him, Gabriel almost forgot where he was. Who he was. At the last second before galster's lips moved to press onto Gabriel's. Gabriel turned away, galsters lips kissing his cheek. Galster paused as he pulled away obvious distain in his face as he glared angrily, throwing Gabriel's jaw away.

"I see...you no longer love me." Galster stated annoyed as he circled him. "You love another? You think you no longer NEED my love?" Gabriel said nothing like a punished child. "What do you think is out there for you?! A normal life? Marriage? How long have you been here Gabriel? How long have you been pretending to be human? What's the most you have accomplished?!" Gabriel shuffled uncomfortably. "You see, you don't belong up there, with the humans. You belong with us. Your real family. A family that understands you. I see how pathetic you have become! Your power diminished to almost nothingness! What are you sacrificing to seem human?! What are you sacrificing for Humans?...how much have you given up for YOUR human." 

"YOU MADE ME THIS WAY!" Gabriel grabbed Galster slamming him angrily into the wall. His eyes red with anger. "You're the reason I lie to Sam! The reason I have to hide who I am! My human is good! My human is the best thing that happened to life itself!" Gabriel angrily punched Galster, as the children froze. 

"Tell me what you are! Admit to yourself! What are you Gabriel? What are you?" Galster laughed blood spilled down his face. 

"I AM-!" Gabriel growled so loudly the place shook but he stopped himself. "-JUST STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME." Gabriel swallowed calming down as he looked down. "I'll stay out of your way, if you stay out of mine-"

"Gabriel-" galster called laughing but he was gone.

 

 

 

 

"Paging Doctor Sam McGrew to the ER." A voice called over the loudspeaker as the Sam and Gabriel argued. 

"I have to go-" Sam sighed annoyed this conversation with the hoodied thief continued.

"Sam I'm serious. Don't walk home alone, I'll pick you up okay?" Gabriel stated grabbing his arm.

"Are you doing drugs?" Sam crossed his arms.

"What?! No!" Gabriel scoffed.

"You've been acting weird and distant- and that normally means drugs." Sam stated. 

"I'm not doing drugs. Okay?" Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. " I just...I have been dealing with some things and I want you to be okay. It will be one less thing to worry about if the love of my life in safe." Sam softly blushed as Gabriel hugged him close, Sam leaning down they softly rested foreheads together. "If I have to pee on a stick to prove I'm not doing them, I will."

"I trust you...it just scares me when you shut me out...I feel like I'm losing you...you're the only thing that feels real in this place." Sam breathed. "Leaving our world was hard on me too. I feel like I'm alone...but you're the only thing solid I have to hold on to." Gabriel let out a slow breath, the secrets he never told on his tongue, as he closed his eyes. 

"You're solid to me too." Gabriel confessed as Sam kissed him. 

"I have to go or they will fire me." Sam cupped his face to kiss him before walking down the hall. "Love you."

"Love you more." Gabriel waved shoving his hands in his pocket, as a voice startled him. 

"What a adorable giant teddy bear you got there." Galster stated not looking at him but what laid in his hands, he leaned against the wall, hidden by shadow. In his hands, something that shone brightly but Gabriel was too angry to notice. He slammed him roughly, grabbing him by his collar. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Gabriel growled as Galster put his hands up defensively.

"Followed you, Wanted to see the human you gave everything up for...and Damn, I'd give a night to make that one scream." Galster smiled as Gabriel growled louder. "Hey, hey. That's not the only reason. I got you a present. To...honor our fated meeting." Gabriel's eyes fell onto the golden watch that Galster held, his body shook at the feeling as his eyes darted towards the gold and galster, he let go of him snatching the gold examining it. "Oh, yeah its real...though you can tell can't you? Been voiding it? How adorable...with us my dear, you'll have all the gold you could ever want...you know where to find us if you...change your mind." Galster smirked at him, but Gabriel was smitten by the gold, before he left down the hall.

 

 

 

 

Sam was definitely not expecting candles, or the flowers when he had came home that night. The room lit up with romance as he walked in abandoning his coat.

"What is all this?" Sam laughed softly. 

"I've been a shitty boyfriend." Gabriel admitted, taking Sam's hand he lead him to the bed. Softly kissing his knuckles as Sam sat down on the bed, he smiled at the loving touches. "Close your eyes." Sam laughed nervously not sure how to take it, doing what was asked. The cold feeling of some sort Passed over his wrist, as he opened his eyes in surprise. On his wrist a expensive golden watch, beautiful and untouched. Though Sam wasn't much of a gold fan, he could appreciate the handcrafted beauty. 

"What is this?" Sam asked confused as he gasped at the pure gold watch.

"Something only you deserve. Something so beautiful belongs on you alone." Gabriel kissed his hand as he bowed. 

"You didn't steal this..did you?" Sam asked curiously.

"No." Gabriel stated with a soft chuckle, as he softly pushed Sam back on the bed, as Sam laughed till he was pushed all the way pack into the headboard. He laughed as he felt Gabriel's lips softly collide with his, loving his sweet boyfriend.  
"How did you get this?" Sam asked between kisses, as gabriel rocked against him. Sam moaning softly as he felt Gabriel loosely but securely tie Sam's wrist above the watch to the head board. "Gabe, I'm serious." 

"Shh...Let me taste you." Gabriel growled playfully, as Sam moved to object, but a love bite to the shoulder caused Sam to gasp in pleasure, as a blindfold slid over his eyes. As he felt his pants being slid down past his ankles, he gripped the ties that held him crying out in pleasure as all objections left his body with a flick of Gabriel's tongue. As Gabriel aggressively topped, like a new person was touching his body, owning it and Sam could only submit needly. His eyes closed as sweat dripped down his pale skin, gabriel mumbled words against every skin of flesh he kissed, and Sam could only shudder in pleasure. The blind fold hiding the piercing red glowing eyes of an animal, that seemed released in Gabriel's body. His treasures secured in his loving arm's as the red eyes slid from the watch to the gasping human he was making love to and all he could think was one thing. Mine. They are mine. 

 

 

 

 

"How cute." Galster chuckled, watching Gabriel from the tree. "He's trying to claim the human." Galster's voice cruel as he laughed. "Knew that gold watch was all I needed to bring out the Gabriel I know..."

"The human will be a problem." The preteen boy spoke who stood in the tree next to him. "If he claims him, it will be harder to bring him back to the family."

"The human is no worry for now, we will only bring wrath attacking the human...we need gabriel to the family willingly...plus the human has no idea how to finish a claim..." Galster waved him off. 

"You know if he's claimed we won't be able to control him-" the boy argued as galster put his hand up. 

"You never questioned me before." Galster hissed.

"You've never gave us reason to." The boy stated, galster frowned notably, the boy was gone before he could retort. 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel laid in bed, Sam curls against him, his skin covered in hickeys and bruises. As he slid his lips over his lovers used skin, as he slid his hand down his sore lover. He didn't mean to be so rough last night, but he wanted him closer, his heart pounding as he felt his sleeping chest rise. He wanted to protect him and keep him safe, but a feeling of dread squeezed his chest of the unknown future that laid before them.


	5. Hush little baby

"-and At three thirty you have a meeting with the fete brothers about buying their business." Lucifer followed, castiel looked exhausted as Lucifer handed him the coffee. Castiel harshly drank the whole thing, swallowing it down, it burned the majority of his taste buds but he needed it in the system. "..long night?"

"Dean didn't wake up for the baby last night. She was up all night crying, but Dean said he didn't hear her. Normally he's up before I can react, when I tried waking him he wouldn't wake up. It was only till I was getting ready for work, did he snap awake." Castiel rubbed his eyes. 

"You need more help around the house." Lucifer's hands slid up his shoulders, before sliding down to his tie very sexually but it went unnoticed. "You shouldn't be relied on so heavily."

"No one else can take the burden." Castiel sighed. 

"Well...I'd be willing to come over...and...help out with every one of your needs." Lucifer moved softly to castiel's ear emphasizing 'every' his voice sexy and smooth as he bit his lip.

"Like with my taxes?" Castiel smiled, totally missing the sexual tension by a mile. "Well then you are hired, sir."

"I-i-" Lucifer was taken back. 

"Just pick up my dry cleaning, help Dean with the baby duty. Check in on him time to time-" castiel continued the list as he walked, Lucifer sighed shaking his head as he followed.

 

 

 

Getting home from work was the most amazing feeling in the world, he could smell Dean's home cooking and the baby giggling as she gurgled. 

"Good evening my lovely husband." Castiel circled his waist from behind as Dean jumped noticeably the knife gripped tightly as though he was planning to use it. Castiel's smile faded as he noticed how on edge dean was. "Are...you okay?" 

"Y-yeah." Dean sucked in a breath, his knuckles white on the blade as he felt castiel's hand slip the blade from his grasp, as Dean slowly let go. "Sorry, I'm...jumpy."

"Obviously." Castiel looked Dean up and down clicking his tongue which castiel did when he worried. As dean slid into castiel's arms, castiel's cologne was the most beautiful smell in the world to him, breathing it in as he held him calmed him. Dean wondered if there was any way to love this man more."hey...hey...I got you." Castiel kissed the top of his head. "Is...it the dreams?" 

"Yeah..." Dean mumbled into the fabric. 

"I'll work on a stronger spell okay?" Castiel breathed his voice full of worry as Dean sucked in air nodding.

"My...dreams are starting to change... They aren't of the desert anymore..." Dean spoke softly as castiel waited for him to continue but dean continued to hide his face in His chest and castiel hugged him harder. 

 

 

 

"Are you SURE about this next coffee? You had three..." Lucifer questioned as he hesitantly filled his cup again. Castiel's head on his desk, his eyes barely opened as he sighed. 

"Yes I'm sure. I was up all night." Castiel sat up to drink the coffee.

"With the baby again?" Lucifer asked holding the coffee pot. 

"No, with Dean! He asked me to stay awake holding him till he fell asleep." Castiel rubbed His eyes. "He didn't fall asleep till before I left to work. That was only because I drugged his coffee this morning with something that the FDA wouldn't approve of." 

"What about shiloh?" Lucifer asked with concern.

"Sam's taking care of her. Told him not to wake Dean up till he woke up on his own." Castiel sighed. "Dean's not sleeping anymore. First he was asking for an extra hour before bed, then another, then another. Now he's up when I go to sleep and up to make me coffee. He can't keep this up." 

"Insomnia?" Lucifer asked but castiel shrugged his shoulders unsure. 

"I just got to keep drugging him till he can start getting over his nightmares and sleeping. Maybe if he's forced to face them...shit I don't know." Castiel face fell into his palms as Lucifer patted his shoulder softly to comfort him. 

 

 

 

Castiel opened the door hesitantly, peeking his head into the quiet house. The house full of the smells of Dean's undeniable cooking, as Dean chopped at onions. The TV playing loudly as the chopping continued, castiel worried for the fact Dean was holding a knife called into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm home." He called as he slowly walked into the kitchen, Sam sitting in the kitchen next to Shiloh feeding her baby food as Dean chopped roughly. 

"Welcome home." Dean stated wiping the sweat off his face with the back of his hand, as he set the knife down putting the onions in the pot. 

'How long did he sleep?' Castiel mouthed to Sam, Sam shook his head no as he held up three fingers. Three hours. Dean only got three hours. Castiel cut off his look to Sam as Dean came to kiss him. 

"How was work?" Dean asked returning to the stove, he twirled the meat on the pan. 

"Long. I missed you." Castiel confessed, looking at Sam, to hint something before he took the pan from dean. "Why don't we head upstairs? I think Sam's got it from here." Castiel kissed Dean's neck, as he slid his hand up Dean s hips but he stopped when Dean hissed softly. Castiel's hands stopped, as he felt Dean recoil. "Dean, let me see." Dean paused for a long time before he slowly lifted His shirt, his hip had a huge black, purple and yellow bruise, as Sam instantly stood. Castiel kneeling down to it, running his hands down the bruise. "Jesus, Dean! Doesn't this hurt? What happened?!" 

"I must have smacked into the end table or something." Dean stated shrugging it off. 

"Dean you should be resting with a injury this bad." Sam insisted, looking it over as well. 

"I'm fine." Dean shoved his shirt down. "Its just a bruise." 

"Dean-" castiel was cut off. 

"I'm. Fine." Dean insisted forcefully, as Castiel licked his teeth before smiling. 

"Thirsty, Dean?" Castiel started walking over to the fridge, filling a glass with some juice, he brought it to Dean who had continued cooking. 

"Yeah, thanks." Dean smiled a courtesy smile before taking a sip, he didn't drink much planning on keeping the cup. 

"Can I have the glass back?" Castiel asked a fake kind smile on his face as Dean hesitantly handed it back.

"...why?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't want to break the China." Castiel stated examining the beautiful cup. 

"Break the chin-oooh?" Dean's eyes rolled closed as Castiel caught him in a dip, before picking up the limp body completely.

"Dean?" Sam asked with concern standing up. 

"He's okay, I drugged him." Castiel stated shuffling his weight.

"We can't keep doing this." Sam stated.

"What other choice do we have?" Castiel sighed as he walked him up the stairs. 

 

 

 

"How did it go?" Lucifer stated as castiel sighed softly, just gulping down his coffee without a word. "So...that bad?" Castiel didn't speak as Lucifer sighed, placing the coffee pot down. "Look, before you go home. Go drinking with me. I know you need a break from this or you'll go insane too."

"I don't know." Castiel sighed.

"Just an hour." Lucifer smiled as he started to beg in pleases, castiel just sighed leaning back in his chair. 

 

 

 

So an hour turned into four, shitfaced castiel peered into his blacked house, the only light was a single light from the kitchen. Most likely left by someone craving a midnight snack, or just a friendly light for castiel to see when he got home. He knew he should have called, but his concern for Dean and his anger was currently out the window. As he moved to climb up the stairs, the loud sound of metal clanging lightly and mumbles came from the kitchen. 

"Hello?" Castiel called out to the dark, as he hesitantly moved towards the kitchen. The whispered incoherent mumbling grew louder as he made out a figure in the dark his back to castiel. "...dean?" He moved to the light switch, clicking it on as the figure of Dean stood in the room. Dean's eyes glazed over as he mumbled, a large kitchen knife in his hand. The knife being tore into his flesh, ripping into it bone Deep, as Dean carved into his flesh on his arm. "DEAN!" Castiel ripped the knife from dean's hand tossing it away as he yanked dean into the floor, grabbing the over towels, he wrapped it around the carved flesh because castiel was too shitfaced to heal him. He was crying holding dean who curled into his warmth, his eyes still glazed over mumbling. "SAM! SAAAAAAM!" 

 

 

"He said he doesn't remember." Sam sighed crossing his arms uncomfortably. 

"Doesn't remember? He carve 'AST' into his goddamn arm!" Castiel snapped. 

"Look, you asked for my medical diagnosis. With his insomnia and night terrors, then...this. I want to say he slept walk." Sam stated.

"He didn't take a scroll down the goddamn street Sam! He hurt himself!...what if he did that to shiloh?" Castiel held himself. 

"Never. He'd never hurt that baby. His baby. I'm disgusted you'd even say that! Now sober the fuck up and go to your husband. " Sam stated as he shoved coffee into castiel's grasp, castiel grabbing it before it spilled on him. Castiel sat in silence as he sighed rubbing his face. What more could he do?

 

 

 

"Okay, so now that we all are one the same page-" castiel paused as Dean wobbly walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped midway through their activities to look at him. Dean wearing a overly large shirt and boxers, he was sort of surprised to see everyone together. Normally everyone long gone on a Tuesday morning, his injured arm wrapped still from last night, no longer just white but red in some arms as he scratched his head. "Morning dean."

"Morning." Dean stated moving to kiss him, the kiss felt forced with such weight in the air.

"Dean, come here. I'll change your bandage." Sam passed next to him as he put down his cereal spoon, as Dean did what was told. The room quiet as unspoken words filled it, as Balthazar cleared his throat. 

"So I'm ninth nine point nine nine percent sure this is Benny's actual sixteen year old body and not just his body younger. Which means little Benny's most likely a virgin again." Balthazar wiggled his eyebrows in a wink towards castiel as Benny who was quietly eating cereal standing next to him just quietly reached up and just poured the cereal and milk onto Balthazar's head. Balthazar pouted at the wet coldness, but made no effort to stop him, before Benny just dropped the glass bowl on balthazars head, once every single drop of milk was gone. Then just walking away, as Balthazar rubbed his head whimpering like a puppy as The tension seemed eased slightly and Dean softly smiled. 

"Can I hold Shiloh?" Dean asked when castiel had made him a bowl of cereal, castiel holding Shiloh in one arm. He didn't expect the awkwardness to return so fast.

"I...don't think that's a good idea Dean." Castiel stated holding Shiloh closer to his chest.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked though everyone knew the answer. 

"Dean. Please. Not now." Castiel begged softly. 

"No. Are you telling me you don't trust me with our daughter?!" Dean growled. 

"Dean it isn't like that-" Castiel mumbled as wind picked up in the house. A heavy flash of light filled the living room, As the wind and light grew stronger and faded, castiel had Shiloh and Dean in his arms, ready to protect them with his body, Balthazar on the floor gripping Sam's leg. In the middle of the living room, stood two men backs to the kitchen as they looked at the book shelf's. 

 

"Are you SURE this is the right portal?" Harry asked looking at the books. 

"Yeah I'm sure." Ed scoffed.

"This looks like the dimension of books, Ed!" Harry stated.

"We could have taken a wrong turn..." Ed admitted as castiel pulled himself from Dean, walking over the broken glass.

"D...dads?" Castiel gaped, in surprise, the men turned happily. 

"Dads?" Dean asked confused.

"Cassie!" Ed turned hugging him, with harry. "I missed you little one." Harry nuzzled him, as Shiloh gurgled in castiel's arms. Gaining their attention, as they blinked. 

"Look Ed! A baby! That must be Shiloh!" Harry ran over taking Shiloh as he kissed her face. "I remember you a lot taller with lots of hair, and you wouldn't stop talking about fall out boys." Harry said walking away with her as Dean started to object, as Ed grabbed Dean in a tight hug. 

"Deany weeny!" Ed put Dean down ruffling his hair. "I remember you with more clothes on." 

"What? Oh-!" Dean covered his boxers with his hands. "Cas-!" 

"Dads you never met them yet." Castiel came over taking off his coat off giving it to Dean to wear.

"We are early in the time frame this time." Harry called from the living room. 

"We caught on the last visit a little late in the time stream, careful of the little one at sixteen. Her eyeliner was on point!" Ed warned. "Balthazar! See you are still bound and in your ways."

"Eat shit and die old man." Balthazar scoffed. 

"Just like the good old days." Ed chuckled. 

 

 

 

The house was full of laughter, having harry and Ed stay the day just enjoying their company. Dean sat on the couch, Shiloh fast asleep in his arms as he sipped on wine. With the others, listening to stories of Balthazar and castiel's childhood. Balthazar of course being there to add his sides in all the stories and how it wasn't THAT bad of a thing he did. Ed and castiel were able to sneak away, their cover being to get snacks as Ed watched castiel make cheese and cracker snacks. 

"As much fun is it to have this unexpected family reunion...did you want to explain why you begged us to here?" Ed asked as castiel stopped cutting the cheese, he was quiet for a long time.

"Dean's been... having these dreams..." Castiel started. 

 

 

 

"Do you have to go?" Dean held Harry's hand as the wizard patted his hand, dean laughing and happy wishing they didn't have to go. 

"I'm afraid we must." Harry sighed covering deans hand with his. "Someone needs to protect our world and the idiots in it." He softly hugged Dean. 

"Promise you won't be strangers?" Dean asked as harry walked over to Ed. 

"Now that the dimension rift is wide open, we have easy access to return." Ed smiled. "You wouldn't be able to get rid of us."

"Wait, dimension rift is wide open?" Castiel questioned as Ed nodded.

"Something big tore through it. Something powerful. I just assumed it was all you coming at once." Ed shrugged as castiel hesitantly nodded, wrapping an arm around dean's waist. "Bye son." 

"We love you!" Harry called.

"Bye dads." Castiel waved as the bright light filled the room again, and they were gone. Dean hesitantly looked up at Cas wondering what was up with castiel touching him. When all day castiel looked to scared to even touch him.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, let's just go to bed." Castiel started picking Dean up bridal style. Dean laughed in surprise as he clamped onto him. "I love you so much."

"Just don't drop me!" Dean laughed as they climbed the steps, castiel playfully flopping dean on the bed as he kissed him happily, his tongue against Dean's lips as he grabbed Dean's bugle making dean moan. Just under the bed, were the foreplay of love making was beginning laid a hand made of strong ancient materials dream catcher. 

_'This is made of the strongest white magic ever to touch this or our world.' Ed spoke as he slid it over to castiel. 'Place this under your bed, and Dean and you will be protected.'_

_'will this work for sure?' Castiel asked touching it with his fingers delicately._

Dean moaned as the bed spring started to squeak from their movement in the dark as glowing green eyes opened under the darkness of the bed. A chester cat smile as the dream catcher lit on fire, burning to ash as the cat continued to smile. 

_'if it doesn't castiel...then all hope will be loss.' Ed breathed softly the hopeless filled the air swallowing the world around him and everything around him._


	6. Child's play

"Thanks for coming Anna." Dean smiled as he swirled His coffee with a spoon, Anna holding hers as they sat the bar of Dean's kitchen.

"We needed to hang out, I can't remember the last time we saw each other." Anna smiled taking a sip of her tea."What's new? Has Shiloh said her first word yet?"

"No, but she sitting up all on her own now." Dean smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "But I do got a little tiny little secret."

"What?" Anna smiled eyes wide for gossip.

"See castiel has this...weird fear of cats...but I found a beautiful kitten a week ago, I've been keeping her in the basement while I nurse her back to health." Dean confessed as Anna smiled. 

"Really?" Anna stated. 

"The cat's too small to climb the stairs, and no one but him goes into the basement." Dean smiled as he thumbed the table in a rhythm. 

"Awh. So adorable." Anna smiled sipping her drink as she ran a finger through her hair. "You'll have to show me her before you leave." 

"Don't you mean when you leave?" Dean asked confused by her wording, she smiled as she sipped her drink. 

"What about those nightmares you been having?" Anna asked.  


"I...what about them?" Dean asked closing up to the conversation. 

"They are getting worse aren't they?" Anna spoke nonchalantly as she added a lemon to her coffee. "Getting harder to tell reality huh? Can't tell if you're waking up or you're still dreaming?"

"Since when do you like lemons in your coffee?" Dean swallowed nervously, as he watched her turn to smile at him.

"We aren't having coffee, we are having tea." Anna smiled as dean looked down at his drink, instead of the black liquid in his cup now a light brown with a lemon slice. Dean shot away from the cup, as it roughly tumbled to the floor. Anna paid no mind. "Do you Even remember waking up? Getting dressed? Letting me in?" Dean backed up towards the wall as Anna's head started to slowly turn to him. "Are you even awake?...or Are you dreaming now, Dean?" Dean felt himself starting to fall backwards, where the wall should have been a giant hole. He screamed as he started to fall backwards six stories, his body slamming hard into the concrete floor below. 

 

 

 

 

Dean shot awake, his chest heaving in pain as Shiloh's crying and the smell of a smoke detector going off alerted him he was home. At least he hoped. He climbed out of bed, not bothering to dress as he came downstairs to the utter chaos of burning toast, Shiloh covered head to toe in baby food, and an adult being no where in sight. Dean instantly ran over to the toaster, unplugging it, as he picked up the smoking toaster tossing it into the sink he turned on the water full blast. Watching as the smoke dwindled down to nothing, as the phone started to ring, dean quickly answered it opening a window. 

"Hello?" Dean coughed at the smoke. 

"Hello sir, this is Alarm plus, your alarm has alerted us to smoke in the home. Is everything alright?" The man on the other end spoke, the voice almost...familiar like a name on the tip of the tongue. 

"Yes! Everything's okay, my stupid husband must have forgotten about toast he was making. Everything's okay." Dean breathed.

"Can I have the alarm password to verify you are the resident owner?" The man asked.

"Password is Tellytubby." Dean hung up as he moved to Shiloh, he sighed getting a cloth to wipe her face of baby food. When she was all clean, he smiled down at her picking her up. "Stupid daddy must have forgotten you and the toast in a hurry." Dean sighed as he lead her upstairs for a bath. 

 

 

 

 

_"okay castiel i started the recording...go!" Dean smiled._

_"I've never recorded a voicemail, what do I say?" Castiel asked._

_"just act like someone's at the door! Say what you'd say then." Dean answered._

_"Hello? Why do you knock on my door?! What is your purpose? Who dares knock on my door?" Castiel asked as dean busted up laughing and the beep sounded._

"Hey Cas, its me. Please call me when you get a chance, I want to talk about this morning. Okay? Love you." Dean hung up as a loud 'boo!' Made him jump. 

"Sorry sorry! Couldn't resist!" Anna laughed sitting across from him at the small diner. "What's shaken bacon?"

"Nothing...just...bad dreams." Dean softly smiled into the stroller as the baby gurgled. 

"You know what's a bad dream? Dreaming of screwing Edgar Allen pie." Anna stated as dean smiled softly. 

"Don't you mean poe?" Dean asked.

"No. That's the sad part." Anna gasped as Dean laughed softly.

"And what can I get you two today?" The waiter asked.

"Can I have some tea with lemon-" Anna started but dean cut her off.

"Please don't." Dean begged, as she looked worried and confused. "No coffee either."

"I'll have water..." Anna stated as the guy walked away, Anna reached over grabbing Dean's hand. "...start from the beginning..."

 

 

 

 

"Dean, that's seriously trippy." Anna stated halfway through her nachos. "Like, trippy."

"I don't know what to do. My dreams feel so real. As real as you sitting next to me." Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're crazy." Anna started licking her fingers.

"Thanks." Dean stated. "At least you don't. I think castiel thinks I'm nuts." Dean heard Shiloh gurgle as he moved putting the pacifier in her mouth. "Didn't want me to hold Shiloh yesterday in fear I'd hurt her."

"What a shithead." Anna stated chomping on the nachos."You'd never hurt Shiloh."

"Couldn't agree more." Dean chuckled glad his sister was on his side, sometimes that means a lot.

 

 

 

 

"Hey castiel, I don't know if you got my other messages, but call me when you can." Dean hung up the phone as he sat on a blanket holding Shiloh in the park. He hasn't done this in a while, ever since the nightmares started. Though this...this was what he needed. Sitting near the lake side, throwing bread to ducks, Shiloh missing the concept by either squishing the bread completely in her hand or eating the pieces. She wasn't sure which she enjoyed more. He sat her in his lap, just watching the ducks. Her hair full of messy curls, already starting to form over her little hair band. She had grown up so much in so little time, he could remember how small she had started off.

Lying alone in a hospital room, unmoving, the hospital already readying a coffin, when Sam had suggested dean and castiel come meet this doomed baby girl. Asked that since dean had the time, to come show her love in her final days, dean didn't know why he agreed, why he decided to spare his time knowing she was just going to die anyways...but he did...spent his time holding her. Soothing her. Read her stories and held her hand. Kissed them like this was His daughter....his. 

Stupid young newlywed of a year and all he could talk about was the young newborn. Went on for months as the baby started to grow from a extremely premature baby to a healthy newborn. Dean cried so hard the first time she squeezed his finger. 

Though one day, he had came to visit the newborn but her bed had been cleaned and a white newborn and family now stood in the room. Dean frantically waved down a nurse that had apologized saying she was adopted into a new home. Dean's heart was devastated knowing he'd never see her again, he drove home. Wiping his tears, he let himself in only to be welcome to a surprise baby shower. Which castiel had planned, not understanding what they were, only knowing they involved welcoming babies. In castiel's arms was the little baby, dean instantly moved to hold crying. He could still remember his words, as he felt castiel lean in. 

_"You and I got more than enough love for each other, so why not give some for one more."_

"I still remember the weeks we debated on a name." Dean laughed kissing her fingers. "But the only name that fit you was Shiloh." He smiled holding her close, never wanting to let her go.

 

 

 

 

Shiloh kicked and giggled as dean bathed her. Laying in her baby model foam that kept the baby from moving too much, and stopped her from being too close to drowning. Barely a inch of water, and dean cleaned her little feet as she smacked the water. Dean smiled at her kissing her toes as his cellphone rang in the other room. He poked her nose, as he stood going to retrieve it. He answer it. His eyes on his little one as he spoke. 

"Hello?" Dean asked his arm on his hip. 

"D-..ean? Hello? Dea..n?" Castiel's voice cracked through the phone. 

"Finally you decided to call." Dean breathed in relief. 

"W-.. here ar...e you?" The phone cracked. 

"Home, look. I'm not mad you left me alone with the baby because you were in a hurry-" dean tried to explain as he circled the room.

"D-...dean!" Castiel tried to cut him off.

"No, listen to me. You left Shiloh covered in food, and the toaster going! It caught on fire castiel. I put it out because I woke up to the bloody fire alarm, but still. Next time wake me up before you leave for work-" Dean stated as he twirled his wedding ring. 

"Dean. W-...hat are y.-.you talking about?" Castiel's voice through the shakey connection. 

"I'm talking about this morning!" dean stated getting angry. "Leaving Shiloh in her highchair-"

"Dean! Y-you don't have Shiloh. I h-have her!" The voice cracked loudly. 

"W-what...are you talking about?" Dean sounded confused. 

"I took Shiloh to the b-...beach with Anna th-th...is morning. Remem...ber? We talked about th-th....is.?" The phone cracked loudly.

"W...what?" Dean breathed out his body tense as he slowly moved to the bathroom. 

"You d-...dont have s-shiloh! D-...dean are y...you o-o...ay?" Castiel asked, The sound of water splashed and a child's laughter echoed. As he moved into the doorway, the noise vanished on his entry, there was no sighs the bath had ever been filled. The tub dry. "T-...talk to m-me...!" The house phone rang as he slowly moved to it, letting the cell phone fall to his hip as he answered the house phone.

"H-hello?" Dean breathed.

"Hello sir, this is Alarm plus, your alarm has alerted us to smoke in the home. Is everything alright?" The voice called, the same as before. 

"There's no fire." Dean breathed out relaxing. 

"Can I have the alarm password to verify you are the resident owner?" The man asked.

"Tellytubby." Dean stated as heard the man hiss.

"That...isn't the password." The man growled in anger. 

"Then Shiloh." Dean questioned confused starting to get scared.

"Listen, you little bitch!" The man growled breathing heavily. "You better give me the goddamn password or else!"

"I-I don't know!" Dean whimpered. 

"Oh. Dean." The voice distorted on the end like it was being slowed down. "Of course you know it." He knew that voice...because it was HIS voice. "You've always known." Dean dropped the phone staring at it as he hyperventilated the phone screaming. "SAY MY NAME!"

 

 

 

"ASTA-" Dean screamed shooting awake. His heart pounding in his chest, as he looked around the dark room. Castiel asleep next to him facing away, as he looked around the dark quiet room. The only sounds welcoming him were castiel's soft breathing and a dog barking in the distance. He'd woke up. He was sure this time...but then again he was so sure this morning too.


	7. Till my dying days

"Benny." Balthazar knocked on the door to their bedroom, Benny has been locking himself in there any chance he got. Salted the room so Balthazar had no chance to enter. Benny still mad about being sixteen and midway through puberty again. Though there was no way to fix what Balthazar had done, Benny was still going to hold that grudge apparently. "Please Benny, talk to me. Show me how I can make this right?" Balthazar sighed giving up as he slid down the door, pulling his knees to his chest he sighed. "I know you're angry...but I wouldn't change what I did for the world-"

"I'm...not angry...for making me immortal." The soft voice from behind the door alerted Balthazar that Benny was sitting against the door from the other side. "I...just...growing up was hard for me..." He started. "I didn't expect to live it again. You know? Seeing my face in the mirror, it...is hard." Balthazar was quiet as the silence filled the room, as Balthazar touched the door. "It's like I'm taunting the ghosts that got me here..."

 

~

 

 

"Whoa!" The man halted the horses, as the carriage came to a halt. The village of Pieers so normally known for the beautiful fields and ocean view, now laid fallen innocents. Bodies ripped and torn, fires set to homes and fields. Bodies piled high as others stabbed on sticks as though mocking their existence. A dark haired man with a birth marked eye climbed off his horse, his eyes scanning for danger. Though obvious the attackers have been long gone, the tell tale sign of flies buzzing around. He petted his horses head calming it as he heard a gasp. Turning his head around, the princess Evelina's foot stuck in a puddle of mud, she held her dress up in some feeble attempt to keep it clean. He sighed walking over. "Evelina, back in the carriage." 

"No, my good sir, I shall not. We need to look for survivors." She huffed as she instantly put her other shoe down into the mud instantly getting her feet stuck. 

"Stubborn girl." He clicked his tongue picking her up bridal style she gasped in surprise as he lead her to solid land setting her feet down. 

"Should give a woman warning if you dare touch her as such." The princess touched her chest. 

"I'd do so...once I find a lady to do so with." He smirked, as she gaped at him obviously offended. 

"Then what do you see me as, sir Clarence?" She stated her hands on her hips. 

"A goat who learned to walk upright." He snickered earning that smack to the back of his head. 

"Rude." Evelina scoffed as a sound of metal banging gained their attention. Clarence instantly stood in front of the princess. 

"Follow close, princess Evelina." Clarence pulled his sword as he walked.

"Can't I have a weapon?" She asked clinging to his shoulder. 

"What? to pick your teeth with? These are not toys, my lady." Clarence teased.

"Thought it might be nice to actually have a weapon to save you with this time. Unlike the frying pan I used to rescue us from Galster." Evelina smirked at his embarrassed face. 

"I thought we discussed to never discuss this again-" Clarence turned his head only to miss the frying pan that flew at his face. 

"CLARENCE! LOOK OU-" Evelina cried as he turned his face just in time for lights out. 

 

 

 

 

"Clarence ...Clarence..." Evelina softly soothed him by running her hands down his head as he started to come through. "How many fingers do you see?" She softly held up three as his vision rocked around trying to focus. 

"Have I ever told you...you're so beautiful...." Clarence spoke weakly as evelina smiled softly down at him. "...for a goat..." Her face of care quickly turned to unamusement as she stood quickly making him fall from her lap.

"He's fine." She scoffed in a cold tone. 

"Eveeee!" He whined rolling on the floor holding his head, as he tried to stand. "Did I at least win?"

"Against a scared ten year old with a frying pan?" She softly stood behind the child holding his shoulders. "I'm afraid not."

"...well in my defense...frying pans are dangerous." Clarence stated as eve rolled her eyes.

"This is sir Ben, he's only ten and he will be accompanying us to the castle." Eve stood with conviction.

"On whose authority?" Clarence crossed his arms. 

"Mine." The princess stated.

"Oh, the goats." Clarence nodded as she frowned at his teasing. 

"Just so you know, this goat has saved your rear end on multiple occasions, one including with your pants down." She raised an eyebrow.

"Gasp, you promised that would die with us." Clarence gasped.  


"Who taught you to fight?" She asked cockly moving to him. "Who has saved your life on multiple occasions?" 

"You did, my knight." He smiled at her. 

"And what are you to me?" She asked as she softly looked him in the eyes, close enough that he could touch her, but instead he kneeled at her feet.

"Your humble servant, my goated knight." Clarence teased as she rolled her eyes. 

"I shall take to the castle on horseback. Command the men to bury the dead. Have them use to carriage if needed." She turned softly as she softly tied a cloth over Benny's eyes. "Keep your eyes closed till I tell you little one."

"I shall be accompanying you to the castle." Clarence stated seriously grabbing her arm stopping her from leaving.

"As well you should, who else would protect you?" She smiled at him as she softly picked up Benny taking him to the horse they rode towards the castle.

 

 

 

 

 

"Princess evelina." The king smiled as he welcomed her with open arms, he taken back by her muddy disheveled appearance, as well as the dirty young boy in her arms and the bodyguard that rode besides her in all black armor. "I expected you by carriage early next morning."

"Change of plans, my lord." She stated as she climbed off the horse very manly like without help, then proceeded to help the boy down. "A town in your kingdom was burnt to the ground, all your people lost with it. I commanded your men to stay and bury the dead as I deliver such sad news on this joyous day of our meeting...and the days before our wedding." The words caught in her throat lightly as she tried to smile the sadness away. "I ask your kindness to feed and shelter the last survivor of the village-"

"The child is no concern of mine." The king waved him off as the princess held Benny tighter. "Nor yours."

"He is of mine! He is under my care! He's just a chil-" The princess was cut off as the king slapped her hard in the face. She held her lip, as Clarence's sword aimed at the kings neck. 

"Touch her again. King or not." Clarence growled as the kings men circled him with swords drawn, he slowly put his blade away. "The boy is under my care, any lay a hand on him and you'll suffer at my hand." 

"You dare threaten me?" The king growled. 

"I threaten all cowards who hit women and children." Clarence stated, as the king growled. Evelina quickly got between the two. 

"Come my king, show me our home." Evelina gave Clarence a I'm sorry look before pretending to care what the king had to say. 

"Come Benny." Clarence patted his back. 

"Its Ben." Benny said softly, his voice hollow and broken.

"Nah, you need a name like Benny. No one can be sad with a name like Benny." Clarence stated as he lead him away. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ready, benny?" Clarence stated his arm behind his back, one hand on a sword as Benny tried to attack him. Hitting and smacking the sword with much effort, but not with skill as the princess laid sitting on the hay. Looking at a cellyphone. As Clarence fought she looked at the bright little screen. 

"So this is of your world?" She asked curiously looking at the picture Clarence had put up on the phone to show her. It was of Fiji, and her fingers slid across the razor phone screen. 

"Yes, and if you push buttons you can see others!" He called as the princess pushed another button and another photo appeared. 

"This magical device is exquisite." She gasped smiling as Benny got knocked down with ease by Clarence, As he moved to sit next to her. 

"One day, I'm going to take you to all these places." Clarence smiled.

"You....promise?" She smiled as he nodded. 

"Hey!" Benny whined as he got yanked into Clarence's arms once he stood getting a wet willy. "Gross!" 

"Gotta be quicker than that Benny if you ever plan to protect your own goat." Clarence laughed as eve smacked him. "Ouch!"

"Benny, when you fight, you have to fight with heart. Quick or slow, its your faith in your blade to protect the ones you love that matter." Eve handed him the phone as she stood taking the blade. "For example, let's show him, sir Clarence." 

"I won't go easy on you." He stood arming himself. 

"I was about to say the same thing!" She attacked without warning, as their blades clashed, as they danced and spun like they had performed this dance for centuries. The swords clanging as evenly fought, before Clarence fought cheaply, snagging her dress. She gasped, with a rough tug, they had dropped their weapons as she spun into his chest. He smiled at her happily laughing as she laughed back. "Cheater." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about eve." He smiled still holding her as they caught their breaths, when Benny's voice snagged their attention. 

"So, what is it you fight to protect?" Benny asked as they pulled away. 

"My hot looks." Clarence said quickly, as eve pulled away smacking him. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Let's call it a night Benny." Clarence ruffled the tired boys hair, as he softly lifted him into his bed in the hay on the rafters. Ruffling his hair, he smiled at him. "You are getting better, stronger little one."

"I want to be strong like-" Benny started.

"Me? I know." Clarence winked. 

"...I was going to say the princess..." Benny frowned as clarence pouted. 

"Why not me?" Clarence pouted.

"You are kinda whiny, you cry when you see cute things-" Benny started as Clarence waved him off.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Clarence laughed turning away. "Night brat."

"Plus..." Benny's soft voice stopped him. "Anyone strong enough to marry that monster is someone you should look up to..." Clarence said nothing knowing Evelina had been putting off the marriage for months now, it had been a year at arriving. Even she couldn't sweet talk him him out of it forever. 

"Yeah...she is..." Clarence ruffled his hair sadly. "Sleep kid." Clarence moved walking away as Benny's heavy eyes started to close. 

 

 

 

 

"Clarence!" Thunder boomed as the soaked and sobbing wet princess stormed into the barn waking up benny, Clarence snapping awake as he stepped to his feet. 

"Eve?" He got out as she slammed into his chest sobbing, he looked broken as he softly wrapped his arms around her tender little waist. 

"He decided the wedding is tomorrow." She sobbed, her wet nightdress almost see through, as she sobbed into his chest. "I can't marry him. I can't stand the idea of him...touching me."

"We will run." Clarence didn't skip a beat but eve shook her head no. 

"He'll kill my parents...my brothers..." She sobbed shaking her head. "He OWNS me." She choked down as he softly cupped her face. "I cant... Live with myself knowing he owns every part of me...tomorrow night he will take everything from me..." She looked softly into his eyes shaking as she gripped his shirt. "I can't let him take everything from me. I can't let him own all of me."

"Evelina?" He asked unsure how to take her words, She shook like a lamb, as she looked into his eyes pleading. 

"I know it's cruel to ask...to defy your king..." She looked down tears in her eyes as he softly forced her chin up. Tears sliding down her face as he looked softly into her eyes. 

"Fuck the king." He spoke softly as he crushed his lips on hers. She moaned in surprise as he yanked her cold wet body closer, she kissed back roughly her hands tangled in his hair as he moved her to lay in the straw as she undid her top exposing herself to him, as Benny turned away squeezing his eyes shut hoping to return to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

"I miss eve." Benny sighed, older now. Two year has passed under Clarence's care, almost a year since he caught the princess and clarence in the first secret meetings, though besides that eve barely visited now. As a queen, her duty was to remain in the castle, no more sword fights or fun apparently. 

"She'll come by tonight." Clarence chewed loudly on a apple looking up at the castle as Benny sat on a fence post.

"Yeah, I know its Thursday." Benny smirked as Clarence stopped mischew. "You two always go at it, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Sundays because the kings gone." 

"How long have you-?" He slowly spoke.

"Since the first time." Benny stated watching Clarence slowly swallow. "You need a better place than the barn. You might get caught next time." 

"I guess I missed the window for the sex talk." Clarence laughed nervously. 

"I think girls are yucky." Benny frowned. "And you have a very vivid presentation slick." 

"She's going to kill me." Clarence's head drooped. 

"Look, I've been looking around." Benny hopped down from the post. "Its not hard to find a shady inn."

"Why are you looking for a shady inn?" Clarence raised an eyebrow. 

"Because whatever she sees in you, you make her smile again...she deserves a smile you know?" Benny watched the confusion of the compliment insult on Clarence's face as Benny grabbed his hand. 

"Come with me." Benny smiled as he pulled Clarence along. 

 

 

 

 

 

"So you are willing to pay all this money for only three nights?" The innkeeper asked, his daughter cleaning the dishes close by listening in. They had found an inn outside of town that didn't have many customers if at all. The most they did all day was dust, though Benny thought it was rude of Clarence to ask in the first place and Clarence earned a kick to the shin. 

"Yes sir." Clarence stated, nodding his head. "I'm even able to pay months in advance if needed. I just require the utmost secrecy."

"Nothing that would get me in trouble with the law, eh?" The innkeeper asked. 

"Does that require extra or something?" Clarence asked getting another kick by Benny.

"No sir. You see my father here is matching me up with a girl outside the city and is allowing us to meet. Get to know each other. You know? So my parents and I will be staying at the city limits so we are closer to her instead of going all the way." Benny lied to perfection, the inn keeper picking up the coin and nodding his head. 

"Alright. The key is yours. You get our most...private room. My daughter Joanna will see to your needs. Don't worry about her concerning privacy, that girl is worthlessly dumb, she knows the rules on talking. Wench will lose her tongue." Her father waved them off, the girl brushing her hair out of her face hurt by his words as they walked off. 

 

 

 

"Poor girl." Clarence ran fingers through his hair as they trotted back to town on their horses. "Wish I broke his nose."

"We can't save everyone." Benny stated softly. "Plus if you did, you'd lose the only way from anyone from finding out. This keeps eve safe." Clarence looked down softly as a male voice startled them. 

"Excuse me." The voice made them jump, the cloaked man coming from nowhere, who suddenly stood in besides them. The man had no horse though the nearest town was miles, his eyes and face covered in darkness of the hood, his lips only thing visible.

"H-hello...sir." Clarence tried to calm his beating rapidly heart. "Is there anything you require?" 

"There's a storm coming." The rough voice stated, Benny's eyes glanced up at the sky. No cloud in sight. Was the guy nuts? Clarence noticed the look on the boys face, covering Benny's face with his hand as Benny squirmed under it, obviously trying not to upset the seven foot man. "I wish to find shelter to rest my head..."

"Well, there's a inn back that ways a bit." Clarence stated as the hooded man turned his head slowly in that direction. "Follow the road...can't miss it..." The man continued to stare at that direction, as he softly looked back at them. 

"Thank you." The man breathed as he slowly started to walk towards the inn, but paused his head turned back to them. "You two should hurry along...storms spooks Benny's horse." The man continued along, as Clarence continued on. 

"H-he knew my name!" Benny freaked. 

"He must have heard me say it. Don't be such a baby." Clarence teased as Benny looked back towards the stranger but the man was no where to be found. 

 

 

 

 

 

The months sneaking off to the inn, were mini adventure's. Every night eve would climb down her balcony, and Clarence would whisk her away for the night. Some days even two when the king was gone, and it would feel like the days before the king. When it was just them, playing, laughing and stuffing their faces. Eve could forget she was a prisoner, and just be happy. Though now obvious kisses and touches had become part of the normal days between the two. Benny wondered if they knew themselves how hard they had fallen for each other. Even the innkeeper's daughter had joined their adventures, started because she asked to hear more of the stories Clarence had told of his world. Eve would sit listening braiding the girl's hair as they listened to stories of car's and stars, and whatever a hammer time was. Though Eve's smile had started to fall noticeably this last month and she stare off into the distance lost in thought.

 

"Look at you! Cutting that firewood like a champ." Clarence stated as he watched Benny lift the Axe. 

"Do you think Eve's alright?" Benny asked, Clarence smile starting to fade. 

"I..don't know buddy." He sighed as he looked up towards the room window.

"Go ask the girls which they will rather have to eat. Rabbit or fox." Clarence stated as Benny nodded, climbing up the stairs he moved towards the bedroom. Opening the door a crack he could hear Jo's sobs.

"Eve, I don't know what to do. I love him." Jo sobbed as eve touched her shoulder. "My father wants me to marry one of the GRU brothers. But...I don't love them...he wants me to marry one of them for money, honor, and status. I don't care about Any of those things...I just want him." Eve cupped her face making her look up. 

"I made that mistake once. Marrying to title, for money, marrying someone who I was told to...worse mistake of my life Joanna. Look at me...you deserve everything. Love and happiness, The risk of falling in love even if it breaks you or you end up spending your days I'm secret in a shitty inn. Love is worth it all." She smiled as Jo sniffed tears in her eyes.

"Can i-i ask you something...woman to woman...?" Jo shook as eve nodded softly.

"Me...and...we....I'm...I haven't..." Jo bit her lip looking down as eve looked towards her lower half. 

"O-oh. W..when did you?" Eve asked.

"Two weeks ago...he...he...we..." Jo shook as eve softly lifted her chin. 

"Do you love him?" Eve asked seriously. 

"Yes..." Jo hiccuped. "W...what if...he...?"

"Leaves?" Eve stated holding her hand. "Then we will raise our children together, we can throw men away all together and you, me, Clarence and Benny can run away and raise the babies together."

"W-we?" Jo looked down at Eve's belly. "You...too?"

"Started my second month two weeks ago...I think its a boy." Eve patted her stomach softly as she softly placed Jo's hand on her belly, as the door creaked. The girls looked up to see Benny yanked away from the door as he booked it downstairs. "Benny!" Eve stood swiftly. "Benny wait!" When eve had made it down, Benny and Clarence turned looking at her, Clarence face pale with obvious hidden knowledge as Benny looked at her unsure he did the right thing. As Clarence started quickly walked over to her as she backed up. "Clarence I can explain-"He dropped to his knees in front of her his hands softly slid against her belly as he felt tears sliding down his face. He leaned in softly kissing her belly as his hands softly touched it. Looking up to her, as he shook with pride and happiness. 

"You're pregnant?" He smiled as she smiled happily. 

"Yes." She sniffed as he hugged her bottom half softly. "B..but....I'm not hundred percent sure its yours...but-" he shook his head.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly as she shook nodding.

"Then that means that baby is ours. No matter what made him. He's ours and I promise you I will keep you both safe." He stood pulling her close his hand on her belly, he smiled as he happily kissed her. 

 

 

 

 

Clarence hadn't left her side all day, having excused themselves by declaring everyone under twenty was to remain downstairs as he hoisted eve up taking her towards the bedroom. Benny sat downstairs with Jo, her father of course, drunk and passed out in his room, the house was quiet if not for random giggles from eve and moans.

"So...you too huh?" Benny asked she nodded as she slid her hand down her belly. 

"Yes." She softly confessed. "I don't know how to tell him." 

"I'm sure he will be happy like Clarence." Benny stated hopeful.

"I...don't know...." She looked down. "All my life I've always been alone, not anyone important to anyone. Then this...stranger with darling blue eyes just...sees me you know? Like for the first time someone actually sees me...I just...don't want to be alone again." She was quiet as she brushed her hair put of her face, Benny's hands slid into hers. 

"I promise, Jo. You'll never be alone. You or the baby. You'll always have me." The twelve year old promised as tears slid down her face. 

"Thank you Benny." She softly squeezed his hand.

"So Jo, what do you think about naming it if its a girl?" He asked sitting closer to her.

"I was thinking Alice." She smiled softly. "But if its a boy, I want to name him after His father...Dean. Its his middle name. Said he goes by it because his real names a tongue twister." 

"I like dean." Benny confessed. 

"I like Dean too."

 

 

 

 

 

Benny could remember Jo's dispare, the next morning, when her lover left without a word. She cried herself to sleep at night, holding the goodbye letter close.

 

 

 

 

 

"Eve, collect everything you hold dear my love." Clarence kissed her as he cupped her face holding it. "I will tell my father of our arrival...of his grandchild." He placed a hand on her belly, as benny sat leading the horse, the carriage behind waiting for her. 

"How long will you be gone?" She asked softly squeezing his Hand. She was obviously showing, her belly plump with life that had scared them. Already on her six months, The king will realize soon. 

"Three days." He kissed her softly. "I promise I will be back for you, my knight." She smiled softly as he kneeled down kissing her belly before helping her into the carriage.

"Benny, take her home. Keep her safe." Clarence stated as Benny nodded, clicking his heels the horse lead the carriage away.

 

 

 

 

 

"AFTER HIM! QUICKLY!" Men yelled outside as Benny shot awake as a wet hand clamped over his mouth. He jumped only to see a soaken Clarence. 

"Clarence?" Benny gasped, Clarence's chest bleeding as he shook from the cold. 

"The king knows." Clarence stated. "His men Ambushed Me when I returned to this realm. I was able to get away." 

"You're hurt real bad." Benny swallowed seeing the blood that had started to puddle at his feet. 

"I have to save Queen Evelina." Clarence stated, falling over from blood lost. 

"You can't move!" Benny urged him, forcing him to sit in the hay. "I'll get evelina. I'll come back with her. We'll go to your world okay?"

"Its...too dangerous." Clarence whispered. "You barely had hold a swords weight."

"Remember that time I saved you from that bull?" Benny kneeled down as Clarence whined.

"You swore you'd never bring that up." Clarence chuckled weakly as he softly pulled his sword handing it to Benny. "Remember to hold it from the non pokey end." Benny softly took it as Clarence winced. "Save eve." Benny nodded running away. 

 

 

 

 

"Eve!" Benny called through the locked bedroom door, the castle being the less secure place on the planet since all were looking for Clarence.

"Benny?" She called from inside. "I'm in here! The king locked me in!" 

"Stand back princess!" Benny stated moving to ram the door, roughly knocking into it, before it gave way and the young kid slammed hard into the table. "Ouch." He groaned rubbing his hip.

"Eh. Could have been smoother." She commented on the inexperience.

"Eh you. You could have saved yourself you know." He frowned as she shrugged her shoulders before she noticed the blade. "Clarence's sword?"

"He's hurt real bad like princess." Benny stated worry on his face.

"Take me too him! Quickly!" Eve started following him, they ran as out of the castle to the barn. Though Clarence was no longer to be found and a bloody trail lead out the door. "Clarence!" She threw open the doors as the men had Clarence on his knees, beaten to all hell the king angrily circling him.

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?!" The king growled punching him in the face.

"CLARENCE!" Eva screamed as she rushed to him, but the men grabbed her and Benny. 

"MY WIFE?! MY PROPERTY?!" the king punched him again, his face swollen and bruised, as eve cried and screamed.

"S...she's...not...a...anyone's...property..." He whispered seeing stars. 

"Oh, but she is. She's mine! That brat inside her is mine! Every little speck of dirt in this god damn country is mine!" The king needed him in the face hard. 

"You...may ki...kill me...but..she'll...Nev..never ever love...you..." He whispered, the king pulled his head back gripping his hair so Clarence looked up at him.

"We'll see about that." He smirked as he grabbed his own blade whipping it back.

"CLARENCE!" Eve screamed as Clarence's eyes fell towards her, he looked at her with such love as he felt the blade pierce his chest. He choked out a gurgle as blood poured from his mouth and he fell to the floor lifeless. Eve was crying as she grabbed the soldiers sword, turning she stabbed him before attacking the men that held Benny. "BENNY RUN! WE'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" She screamed as Benny took off, the last image he saw of her was her falling to her knees cradling Clarence's body a sword to the king, his heart begging to stay but his legs kept moving. When he had run to the outskirts of the town, his body caving in as he sobbed looking at the blackened town holding himself. Begging that eve and clarence was right behind him, but eve or Clarence never came.

 

 

 

 

 

"Jo! Jo!" He screamed knocking on the door. The thirteen year old boys face covered in tears and snot, as he knocked on the door. Jo threw open the door, as Benny ran into her arms. Sobbing into her chest, she held him close, she didn't ask why he was crying. But the obvious blood on his shirt, and the fact he was alone read it all. She held him all night till he fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

He wasn't allowed outside, it was too dangerous. The king asked for his head, but it was okay. Jo was a prisoner too. Her father locked her away in shame of the bastard inside her. It wasn't as lonely as he thought. They had each other. 

 

 

 

 

 

The first night he felt Jo's stomach kick was the first day he smiled. Her belly swelling as the life grew inside her, the baby strong and full of life as Jo balanced a cup on her belly watching the water inside move and dance till it toppled over. They spent the night enjoying the laughter of his movement. 

 

 

 

 

The first time Jo was allowed out since her father found out her pregnancy was to get him more liquor to drink. Threw money at her, telling her to get her fat ass to the store. She left in a hurry, but Benny once alone was quick to teach him respect. Jo gained the freedom she had loss back.

 

 

 

 

Eve was alive! She was alive! Benny's eyes full of tears as Jo explained. The last time Jo went to the market she had saw the queen, her belly swollen with life, ready to pop. Jo went up to her, hugged her, cried tears of joy she was okay... But evelina had no idea who she was...talked about how she loved her husband and the baby inside her. How she couldn't wait to welcome dick roman the second into the world. Offered jo a job as her handmaiden. Jo asked about Clarence. Evelina said Clarence who?

 

 

 

 

 

Jo loved her job working for Evelina, still the same girl though she remembered nothing. Sometimes Jo notice Evelina look sad as she softly patted her stomach, sometimes evelina cried, but when startled out of her unconscious thoughts she had no idea why she did.

 

 

 

 

 

Jo smiled as she softly knitted the baby sock, Benny softly laying his head on her stomach listening to the baby move. Evelina's baby should be born any day now, Jo only having one month to go. Jo told him, as Benny closed his eyes shut. Part of him begging the baby to be Clarence's and reality begging for the child not to be. To be spared the life of the cruel king, and just have the child be dicks.

The door was kicked open as men entered grabbing Jo and Benny, as Benny tried to grab for the sword but found himself too late as the king entered. 

"Benny! Ah! Here you are! Long time, no?" Dick laughed as Benny spat in his face earning a back of the hand. "Always thought I find you here...make him show me respect...will you?"

"LEAVE HIM BE PLEASE!" Jo begged as the guards started beating him.

"You see young Joanna, this can all be stopped by a small little favor. You see, I will forgive you for letting my whore of a wife and her lover shack up here and not try you for treason, and let the boy go, alive and pardoned for His treason. Out of the kindness of my heart, mind you. If you give me one little thing-" dick smirked.

"What?! Please! Stop! He's just a child!" Jo sobbed as Benny started to bleed, spitting up blood. 

"If you give me that bastard you carry." Dick stated.

"B-but the queen- isn't she-" Jo swallowed.

"The baby wasn't up to my...standards." He chuckled. "I want yours."

"JO NO!" Benny cried out as the guard put a knife to His throat. 

"Benny lives as a free man, your bastard has a family and a chance of the throne, and you can live as his servant till days end...no negative here." Dick grabbed her chin roughly shaking it. "Or I'll slit his throat, kill your father, set this place on fire and rip that cute little baby from your stomach." He said in a cutesy voice throwing her chin away. Jo's hands moved to her stomach as she started to cry. "...Kill the boy-"

"Yes!" She sobbed. "You can have him. Please. Spare Benny. Please." The king smirked as he grabbed Jo's arm. 

"Then, the boy is pardoned and spared. No more bounty on his head." Dick yanked her away, as Jo sobbed the guards hitting him hard with the back of their sword knocking him out. 

 

 

 

 

"Dean! Come to mama!" Evelina smiled as the toddler looked curiously at the little flower in his hands, smiling at his name being called he wobbled over. "Good job, dean!" Evelina laughed as she sat next to him in the palace garden, Jo sat next to her watching with love as the queen loved her son as if it were hers. Dean's blonde bowl cut hair bounced as the toddler moved away to run after a butterfly. His hands clapping for it, as he ran wobbling everywhere laughing loudly as the butterfly landed on an outstretched finger of metal. Dean blinked innocently up at the built man, as the armoured man kneeled down to the toddler, holding in his other hand his helmet. Letting him see the butterfly, as Evelina stood slight worry in her eyes but the fear faded as Dean softly blew on the butterfly and it flew away. The toddler giggled as the man smiled, softly running his metal hand to ruffle the toddler's hair. Jo eyes filling with tears, remembering the boy who was now a man. The toddler grabbing the metal finger softly pulling the man towards the queen, giggling, though after a few steps he fell forward. The man catching the toddler, he softly handed the queen the young prince. Who wiggled reaching for the knight, wanting back in his arms. The knight getting on one knee before the queen, who seemed surprised.

Till my dying days, I will protect the young prince Dean, for always and forever.

 

 

~

 

 

 

Benny said nothing as the only sound was the clicking of the clock sounded. He didn't do much just softly move to the wall, as his bedroom door clicked open and Balthazar had crawled in. Benny continued to hold his knees, his chin rested on them as Balthazar softly sat next to him. His arms wrapped around Benny, pulling him close as the man cried for the first time in a long while.


	8. Claimed

"Gabriel! Gabriel wake up! Gabriel!" Sam shook him, as Gabriel snapped awake. He wasn't expecting to see Sam's tears, Sam begging him to wake up. His hands instantly moved to cup Sam's face. Wiping the tears that were falling non stop, as he moved up kissing him. Sam sobbed softly, touching the hands on his face. Sam's hands were bloody and a old healing cut obvious under them, why was his lover bloody? He softly lowered Sam's face to his own resting their foreheads against each other, as Sam instantly leaned into him more. As Sam shook and whimpered, he could hear Sam's heartbeat beating, he could tell Sam was a ball of emotions, he could feel every little cell of life on Sam's body move. Why was Sam crying? Whose blood was this? 

"Sam-" Gabriel spoke as the sound of a alarm echoed through.

 

 

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

 

 

Gabriel's eyes shot open, as he felt Sam groan softly pulling away from him to shut it off. He watched Sam stand, his body naked from their almost nightly lovemaking, as Sam moved to the shower turning it on as he watched Sam take off the golden watch to shower. He sat up himself rubbing his eyes, looking at the clock the time read six am. He groaned again hearing sam washing himself clean, he got out of bed heading to the bathroom. Watching Sam who didn't notice his presence, he rubbed his eyes. Stupid he was for trying to claim a human, his body did it on almost Impulse, high on the effects of gold in his possession. Given it straight to the man he loved more than anything. Dragons claimed each other by blowing fire into each others lungs, sealing them as each others. Sam was human, the one sided courting was killing gabriel, but Sam didn't know better. Gabriel wanting him more and more, pretty much finding a reason to touch him, and instead of sex every other day, Sam and Gabe were having sex twice a Day. Thanks to Gabriel's secret mating libeto. He moved to the shower opening the door as Sam turned seeing him. 

"Hey." Gabriel mumbled.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Sam stated, as Gabriel pushed against him. Kissing Sam's chest, his hand sliding up the side of Sam's hip. 

"It's fine...I wanted to see you before work." Gabriel breathed as Sam moaned softly.

"Baby, I can't I'm going to be late-" Sam objected though not full heartedly as Gabriel pulled him into a hot, slow kiss. Sam melting under the kiss before Gabriel pulled away. Smirking as he moved to leave The shower but Sam instantly yanked him back. "Fuck it." Sam pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly before picking Gabriel up holding him against the wall as water slid down their skin. 

 

 

 

"Shit. Shit." Sam slid on his jacket, as he grabbed his bag. Gabriel happily curled naked in bed, content by his lover and their love making. 

"Love you." Gabriel smiled softly as he hears the bedroom door slam, only a few seconds later the door opened as Sam returned to kiss Gabriel goodbye then left again.

"Love you!" Sam returned to say goodbye. God Gabriel loved his stupid human, who would go out of his way to kiss him and say goodbye. Gabriel closed his eyes contently after being screwed perfectly by his lover, ready to sleep but the soft feeling of someone moving to lay next to him. Gabriel felt a hand slid down his body, as Gabriel moaned softly. 

"Decided to give up on work?" Gabriel mewed his eyes still closed. As he started to react to the wandering hands, lips moving to his neck but it didn't feel right. Stubble slid a cross his shoulder and Gabriel instantly yanked away standing. Galster laid in bed next to him, blinking innocently at him. 

"Come back to bed." Galster cooed. 

"The fuck!" Gabriel snapped covering himself with a pillow. 

"Sorry sorry, I just got a little jealous is all. You never tried to claim me all those years we had together. Said you hated the idea of ever being stuck to someone. Maybe if I fuck you into next Tuesday-" galster watched Gabriel dress. 

"My notion on that still stands." Gabriel snapped sliding up pants. 

"But here you are trying to settle down with old Sammy boy over there." Galster frowned. 

"I wouldn't see myself being stuck with anyone. Loving someone is never feeling stuck or held back. I want to claim Sam because I feel free, with him I feel I can accomplish anything." Gabriel defended his words. "Things I never felt with anyone but him." Galster's lips tightened but he never said a thing. 

"Speaking of accomplishing anything. I'm here not only to offer you amazing sex, I am also here on business." Galster tossed him a small black sack, which Gabriel opened revealing gold and jewels. 

"What is this?" Gabriel asked licking his lips. 

"A small little payment up front." Galster stood. "I'm offering you a fun theft filled evening. I need help with a few heists we have lined up. With all the gold you can imagine...you in?" Gabriel looked at the jewels in his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

"That was AMAZING!" Gabriel laughed as they got into the sewer city. Their paper bags full of gold and jewels from a jewelry store that never knew what hit them. He panted loudly as galster poured his bag into the city fountain, that just had a bounty of gold, diamonds, and jeweled jewelry . 

"Told you, you miss it!" Galster laughed. "See? No one knew we were even there. No one got hurt. Just like you requested." Gabriel handed him the bag he carried and galster only pulled a small bit out before handing him the still full bag. "Here. That's your half." 

"R-Really?" Gabriel slid his hand through it amazed. His body craving ever piece like he needed it to breathe. 

"Just promise me you're in for the next ones. We want you apart of us Gabriel. Part of the family." Galster slid his hand down Gabriel's face, Gabriel softly leaned into it. "What do you say? Want heart pounding adventures like this always? Just at least promise me you will think about it."

"Okay..." Gabriel smiled his heart full of adrenaline, before he hesitantly pulled away. "I'll will."

 

 

 

 

 

"So...what's that?" Sam asked looking up from his book on the bed as Gabriel held a safe, that he slid inside their closet. 

"Nothing, I just thought we needed to secure some things is all." Gabriel stated as he slid in a small black sack as well as a larger crumpled up paper bag, which he hesitantly moved to look at before closing the safe locking it. Gabriel quickly adjusting to the almost daily robbery's with the family, his family, who had taken him under their wing. Showed him more than he ever thought and gave him so much, he wished he could get Sam to understand, but he knew he wouldn't.

"What's the code then?" Sam asked as Gabriel tensed. 

"Code?" Gabriel laughed nervously.

"To the safe." Sam stated closing his book as he sat up to look at him. 

"What do you mean?" Gabriel smiled.

"You said we needed to secure some things. I'm assuming you meant me and you. So maybe I'd like to put some important things in there too." Sam stared at him unwavering. 

"I-i just thought it would be safer...that uh...one of us knew the code." Gabriel smiled harder as Sam's face fell to anger.

"What is it?" Sam repeated.

"I-i ugh...forgot." The room was quiet.

"Where have you been all day? Where have you been sneaking off to?" Sam demanded rather than asked.

"Here." Gabriel lied. 

"Don't bullshit me. Balthazar has been home all day with Benny. No ones seen you." Sam snapped.

"What?! You don't trust me?!" Gabriel said defensively. "You asking them to spy on me?"

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't hide things from me! Lie to me! Come home late at night smelling of smoke, cheap body spray and booze!" Sam stated tossing his book to the counter. "Are you stealing?"

"No." Gabriel lied. 

"Are you hurting people?"

"No." Gabriel scoffed.

"Are you cheating on me?" Sam sniffed.

"God! No Sam! I love you." Gabriel answered honestly. 

"One of those is a lie. Maybe more." Sam turned to lay in bed pulling up the sheets. "Sleep on the couch till you...remember the code." Gabriel sighed, as he scratched his head leaving the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel groaned waking up as he heard the front door slam repeatedly, from the five other people in his house. Taking no mind to Gabriel who slept. He noticed Sam slam the door extra hard every time he left for work that week, he witness a couple fights between Dean and Castiel, awkward half naked make out sessions between Balthazar and technically legal. Which he quickly forced out of the room. Though he still went off to galster and the family to steal with them. He missed Sam. He missed his bed. But opening that safe risked a lot, and he'd have to admit everything and...he wasn't ready. He snapped awake when he felt the living room light turn on, he groaned as he rubbed his face. 

"Turn off the light." Gabriel moaned turning to go back to sleep but he had noticed who turned on the light and sat up. Sam paced in the living room, tears down his face as he looked so broken and upset, but the smell of liquor strong on him. "Sam?"

"I-is this it?" Sam chewed on his nails as he paced. 

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"Us? Are we over? Is this how you wanted us to go out?" Sam asked.

"No Sam. W-we aren't over, this isn't the end." Gabriel breathed his heart breaking at the drunken Sam's words. "Don't say that..."

"What am supposed to think, gabe?" Sam sniffed wiping his nose. "You are picking these lies and secrets over me! That god damn safe over me!"

"S-sam-" Gabriel choked out. 

"Did you know, a coworker asked me out today?" Sam sniffed wiping his tears.

"..." Gabriel felt tears in his eyes as he swallowed. "What...did you say?"

"I told him no." Sam sniffed. "But maybe that was a mistake."

"Sam..." Gabriel felt tears down his face. 

"Why can't you just pick me?" Sam sobbed as he softly climbed on Gabriel's lap, as Gabriel softly touched his face. "Why am I not good enough?" He felt Sam kissed him sloppily, Gabriel knowing Sam wasn't sober pulled away but Sam's shaking hand gripped his shoulders causing him to stop. "Please...make me feel...like I matter." Gabriel's heart broke at that, as he watched Sam take off His shirt, as Gabriel softly kissed him pulling him close as Sam rocked against him needingly, teeth, skin, and moans welcomed each other as Sam and Gabriel made love. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning Gabriel had carried Sam to his room, awkwardly from the size but managed. He laid him into the bed before anyone else in the household woke up softly kissing his forehead. He left water and pain relievers, before writing three words on a paper before heading out. 

_I choose you._

 

 

 

 

 

"Gabe!" Galster stated, taken back by the box Gabriel angrily tossed at his feet, inside were all the items they had collected from the heists. "What's all this?"

"I'm out." Gabriel stated turning to walk away but Galster grabbed him. 

"What do you mean, out?" Galster stated. 

"I'm. Out. I don't want to steal anymore. I don't want the gold anymore. I don't want to see you or the family again." Gabriel snapped walking away. 

"You can't just leave! You think we will just let you go?" Galster snapped. 

"I don't care." Gabriel growled storming off. 

"...one more heist with me and we'll call it even." Galster called, Gabriel stopped. "Then you never have to see me again, and the family and I will let you go."

"What is the heist?" Gabriel asked.

"Just a truck... It's carrying something...irreplaceable." Galster stated as Gabriel squeezed his fist knowing this heist was the only way out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel chewed on his cereal, his eyes focused on Sam who was on the phone. The TV quietly playing in the background, as Sam paced around in his cutely ironed clothes. He was panicking which gained Gabriel's attention. Still puffy eyed from last night, he had actually had a good morning after waking up to Gabe. Gabriel had gotten done with the heist around noon, stealing some truck was easy enough. Knocked out the driver, stole the truck, and drove it far enough away for Galster to take over, dropped Gabe off and then a quick goodbye. Then they parted ways as unlikely friends! He got back in time for Sam to wake up to him, to sob and cry and make up To hold Sam's hair as he puked, and helped him feel better. It was almost four, when Sam had received the call, Sam getting more and more upset with each minute before he hung up face full of tears. 

"Sam? What's wrong?" Gabriel asked as Sam instantly grabbed the remote turning up the TV. 

"That's what's wrong." Sam stated angrily, the headline reading 'BLOODNAPPING'. "Someone stole a truck full of donated blood this morning. That was heading straight to the hospital...I know patients that need that blood. Children. God Gabe. Without that blood, They are all going to die." It couldn't be... A lump in Gabriel's throat grew, as he abruptly stood. "G-gabe?" 

"Stay here and lock the doors. Don't let anyone in." Gabriel kissed him as he grabbed his coat. 

"Gabe!" Sam called watching him leave out the door. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"GALSTER!" Gabriel growled as he entered the underground city, galster turned smiling. 

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure out." Galster smirked, Gabriel's eyes red as he punched him, but galster caught it. 

"What have you done?!" Gabriel growled as galster started to squeeze his fist the pain causing Gabriel to cry out as bones started to break.

"You see." Galster smirked. "The family for SOME reason sees the potential of ruler in you. They want you to lead the family, and they aren't too keen on the idea of you just leaving...so they gave me every power I had to bring you back...so...I'm going to torture your one weakness. Little Sammy boy."

"LEAVE SAM OUT OF THIS!" Gabriel growled as galster broke his arm restraining his movement. 

"I'm going to ruin that man's reputation, anonymously go and report it was Sammy boy who stole the blood, so he could bribe the parents of his little ward... Pediatrics right? But before he is caught Sammy is going to kill himself before the police could get him. Case closed. Cute story no? Front page news?" Galster asked. 

"I-ill join! I'll live here with you and the family! Please! Spare Sam and give back the blood!" Gabriel whimpered.

"Ah...I would say yes to that deal. Knowing you'd keep it. You'd never see sammy again...but...this isn't about the family..." Galster cupped Gabriel's chin and kissed him softly. "This is about you. You see. I don't share. You are mine. Been mine. He's gain your heart...And I want it back. Seeing you with someone else...has made this personal-" Gabriel growled as galster smirked Gabriel twisting his broken arm to gain leverage, as he punched him back. Gabriel flipped galster into the ground, as a loud scream caused him to look up. Sam was being shoved against the railing, two of the older members of the family holding him firmly, one yanking Sam's head back. They were on the rafters of the city, holding him tightly, hard enough to snap his head clean off. Gabriel taken off guard, galster bit hard into Gabriel's shoulder making Gabriel scream as he was flipped pinning him down hitting him so hard he was seeing double. 

"Took you long enough." Galster laughed holding him as the children watched from their nook and crannies, he continued to kick and beat gabriel. "You'll see Gabriel. Once I kill him you'll understand how weak he made you. How I make you strong." 

"K-kill him?" Kylea the littlest one spoke the children exchanged looks. "We don't hurt humans." 

"Kylea..." Galster said softly in the sweetest voice. He walked over to her. She softly blinked at him, as he backhanded her roughly. She fell to the floor in tears holding her face as he stood upright. "Listen up you little brats! This isn't no democracy! This a dictatorship! I AM YOUR LEADER! I MADE YOU ALL! YET YOU WANTED HIM! MY FIRST CHILD?! THE FIRST I EVER MADE?! HE ISN'T WORTHY OF YOUR LOVE! HE IS WEAK! I AM STRONG! I WILL SHOW YOU HOW STRONG ...AS MY FIRST COMMAND AS LEADER, KILL THE HUMAN!" None of the children moved or listened as Galster growled he closed his fist. "Fine...if that's how you want it...then I'll do it myself." He started to change his body starting to morph, as his body started to grow, his clothes ripping.

"S-S...amm..." Gabriel choked out as Kylea bit hard into galster's ankle. Galster screamed as her razor sharp teeth, as the other children pounced on him. Trying to pin him down, he kicked and ripped the children from his body, knocking Kylea towards gabriel. As his eyes went into a cat eyed yellow, wings ripped out of his reddening body, as a tail started to grow helping him beat off the children. Kylea weakly crawled to Gabriel, who laid broken and beating. 

"Mr..Gabriel.." The little thief whimpered pulling on his clothes weakly. "You have to get up. Or he's going to hurt him. We aren't of the first generation. We can't transform...but you can. You were his first. You are the strongest of all his children."

"I...I've never trans....transformed...I'm...not strong...enough..." Gabriel choked out blood sliding down his lips. 

"Then he will die." Kylea begged.

"S...am." Gabriel cried weakly as a loud roar erupted. 

"GABRIEL!" Sam screamed off in the distance. 

"What are you, Mr. Gabriel?" Kylea whispered in his ear. "Remember what you are." Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, taking a second to breath, his eyes shot open his pupils now blue cat eyed pupils darkened, as he growled. 

 

 

 

"GABRIEL!" Sam screamed the kids that once held him, tried to protect him but they were quickly knocked away with a huge swipe of the tail, the wind of the tail knocked Sam onto his ass.. Sam backed up using his forearms to pull himself, on the metal bridge over the city, as the beast landed on it. The bridge threatening to give way as the creature, Sam's breath held as his eyes took in the creature in front of him. It couldn't be...

"A dragon..?" Sam choked out as galster sucked in air fire forming at his lip, before he could release it at Sam, a black dragon slammed into Galster digging its claws into Galster's wings. Galster roared loudly as the metal bridge gave way on one side. Sam screamed as he grabbed the metal grate, holding himself as it hung by two chains. Sam looked down at the city, holding on. As the black dragon slammed the red dragon into the city below, yanking at the red dragon's wings with his claws. The red dragon screeched biting and ripping at the black one, trying to escape, but it screeched fire into the black ones face. Moving out from under him it flew up, the black dragon following. 

 

'SAM! HOLD ON!' Gabriel's voice echoed as as Sam looked around. 

"Gabriel?" Sam whimpered looking around but couldn't find the source of the voice. He screamed as a dragon flew by shaking the hanging swing metal bridge. Sam squeezing his eyes closed, wanting this to stop. 

The dragons breathing fire at each other, as they fought, the city burning below. So hot the gold started to melt in the city below, the metal Sam held onto heating up. He was sweating, his lungs burned from the smoke, like there was fire In his lungs. His head was spinning, he was losing grip, he gripped so tightly his body shook, unable to climb up in fear the last chains would snap.

Sam coughed roughly, Galster was slammed down by the black dragon into the city below, the wave of air from the impact made Sam lose grip as he started to fall towards the burning city below, when the black dragon flew up next to Sam, catching him with his clawed hand. Sam wheezed trying to catch his breath when he realized where he now was. His eyes went wide as he started smacking the beast's palm.

"LET ME GO, YOU MONSTER!" Sam screamed coughing roughly. 

'Sam, calm. It's me.' A voice cooed to him as the dragon landed lightly on another landing, releasing Sam on a safe ledge. Sam instantly got out of his hand, backing up till he smacked into the wall he looked In fear. As he took in the black dragon, the light blue underbelly, the strong stature. 

"Gab...riel?" Sam looked in disbelief, his face covered in ash, as he slowly watched the tail of the beast move towards him, he slightly flinched but the tail end softly slid against Sam's face. Sam softly relaxed looking up at him, as he soft slid his hand against the tail. "It is you...you know...when I thought you had secrets...this wasn't one of them." He hears the dragon suck in air in some sort of laughter, as Sam coughed roughly. Gabriel's concern rising. 

'We have to get you out of here-' Gabriel looked around.

"GABRIEL! LOOK OUT!" Sam screamed as he watched a claws hand slam into Gabriel's chest, Gabriel choked out as the hand slowly slid out, as galster smirked. Sam cried out in fear, as he watched Gabriel start to change back, when Galster had thought he won. Gabriel reached back biting at Galster's jugular ripping it out, galster choking on his blood. Changing as he fell back into the fire of the city, Gabriel now back to human form, started to fall with him. Sam grabbing his hand before he had fallen, yanked him onto the landing.

 

"Gabriel! Gabriel wake up! Gabriel!" Sam shook him, as Gabriel snapped awake. He wasn't expecting to see Sam's tears, Sam begging him to wake up. His hands instantly moved to cup Sam's face. Wiping the tears that were falling non stop, as he moved up kissing him. Sam sobbed softly, touching the hands on his face. Sam's hands were bloody and a old healing cut obvious under them, why was his lover bloody? He softly lowered Sam's face to his own resting their foreheads against each other, as Sam instantly leaned into him more. As Sam shook and whimpered, he could hear Sam's heartbeat beating, he could tell Sam was a ball of emotions, he could feel every little cell of life on Sam's body move. Why was Sam crying? Whose blood was this? He knew whose blood it was. It was his own. 

"Sam-" Gabriel spoke as Sam started to cry harder kissing him. 

"You're awake." Sam sobbed. 

"What happened?" Gabriel choked out.

"You stopped breathing. I-i gave you mouth to mouth." Sam sobbed harder, coughing roughly as Gabriel softly started to laugh. His eyes full of love as he laughed at the irony of this all. "Why are you laughing?! Why are you laughing?! You could have died, you asshole!" Gabriel just kept laughing as Sam kept hitting him. 

"I'll explain later...come on let's go home." Gabriel breathed, softly getting up groaning in pain. "...just give me a second." Sam softly moved into his arms holding him as Gabriel held him, just holding each other thankful for them both to be alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So...you're a dragon?" Sam stated, as he leaned against the small river bridge at their local park, staring at the golden watch in his hands. Gabriel stood next to him, looking out a the water. Gabriel and Sam bandaged to all hell. 

"Yeah." Gabriel stated.

"What happened to the others?" Sam asked. "The children?"

"They went to good homes. Promising not to do harm to anyone. Though I couldn't get them to promise not to steal anymore, at least no one will die." Gabriel slid his hand in his pocket. 

"..." Sam glanced at the watch. "So...this is what dragons are addicted to? Gold?" 

"It's something like craving warmth on a cold night. Our bodies crave it-" Gabriel smiled watching him with so much love. 

"So if I tried to throw this away?" Sam asked looking like he was going to throw it. 

"I'd wouldn't care." Gabriel answered honestly, as sam looked confused. 

"But..." Sam lowered his hand. 

"As I was trying to say." Gabriel laughed. "Our bodies crave it till we get claimed. Once we are claimed, all we need is our mate. Gold is nothing to us." 

"Mate?" Sam asked confused.

"Its like marriage." Gabriel confessed. 

"So...your married...c-..claimed?" Sam looked hurt.

"To claim, we must breathe fire into each other's lungs." Gabriel started noticing Sam's face fall in heartbreak. "Believe it or not, you breathed in the smoke of fire in the sewer and technically you breathed hot air into revive me. So when I woke, I could feel every atom in your body...and I laughed in happiness. It was all I ever wanted. To be yours." Sam blushed as felt Gabriel's hands slid into his.

"We...were claimed?" Sam blushed. "We're married in dragon terms?"

"Only if you want to be. I don't want to force you-" Gabriel stated as Sam softly smiled as he squeezed his hand back. Tossing the watch into the river, before pulling Gabriel into a hard kiss. When they parted, Gabriel was pink from blushing as Sam smiled. 

"So...hubby. Any other secrets you want to confess?" Sam asked as they walked away from the bridge. 

"...I ate all your girl scout cookies." Gabriel confessed.

"But I hid them so well!" Sam whined. 

"Nah, found it the day you moved them." Gabriel shrugged as Sam groaned. "They were delicious."

"...how do you divorce in dragon?" Sam asked as they both started to laugh heading home.


	9. Weren't you mistaken?

The love of castiel's life was fading away. Castiel paused watching Dean softly pull Shiloh from the high chair, he leaned back in the kitchen chair holding her. Just softly hugging her like he was afraid she'd disappear, but it was Dean who would. His eyes hollow from exhaustion, the circle under his eyes black against his pale skin, his muscles and body thinning from him no longer eating. Castiel couldn't save him, he didn't know where to begin. Magic was strong but the mind is a delicate thing. Something he learned early on was the mind has to heal itself. Though castiel wasn't sure if Dean's was healing at all. Dean never talked about the dreams, stopped talking about anything concerning his mental health. 

 

 

 

 

The last time that was discussed, dean held himself air petting something with his hand against the window of their bedroom. Castiel asked Dean to come to bed, he remember the sadness in Dean's voice, the giving up. 

"You don't see him do you?" Dean spoke softly as he stared at the window. 

"See...who?" Castiel looked around the room, his eyes fixated to Dean's arms which he seemed to look like he was petting air. 

"You'll just think I'm crazy..." Dean breathed, a single tear down his face, castiel softly moved to him. Picking his fragile lover, he carried him to bed.

 

 

 

 

Dean's arms shook holding Shiloh's weight, but he nuzzled her softly. Her feet kicking in some attempt to bounce which she had started doing in her swing. Her cutest noises made Dean smile, as she obviously tried to grasp the spoke word. Castiel continued to make breakfast watching them cautiously. 

"You can stop looking at me like that." Dean stated coldly castiel paused mid flip of pancakes he was cooking.

"Like what?" Castiel offered not looking at him. 

"Like I'm a ticking time bomb." Dean kissed Shiloh's face, as he handed her a small ball she squeezed and squealed over. "Shiloh face planted on Balthazar's watch, and for a week you wouldn't let me hold her because you thought I hurt her." 

"What am I suppose to think?" Castiel turned. "You stopped talking to me about everything. The only time I get anything from you is when you are so fucking sleep deprived from those dreams, you start crying." 

"I am not having those dreams anymore." Dean choked out. 

"Bullshit. Dean. Bullshit. Look at you. You're fading away! You can't hold Shiloh without shaking, I see you notice empty corners of the house like some things there. You stay up all night staring out the window! Dean, you're sick-" castiel rubbed his face. 

"I. Am. Not. Sick." Dean sniffed tears down his face, as he softly stood, he started to take Shiloh. 

"Dean. Leave Shiloh." Castiel growled, as Dean turned his heartbreak obvious, as he softly returned her to her high chair. Castiel's eyes on him the whole time. 

"Forgot. My prison time Visiting hours are only supervised." Dean ran upstairs, as he ran past Benny who stared at him, but dean was already a mess of emotions and had instantly ran in locking the door to the bedroom. Benny continued downstairs, as castiel rubbed his eyes, Shiloh already crying from missing Dean. Benny had moved taking Dean's spot at the table, picking up Shiloh he rocked her calming her. 

"Benny...he's sick. He's sick and he's not getting better." Castiel wiped his tears. 

"What did Dean say?" Benny asked curiously.

"He says he's not sick." Castiel sighed finishing the pancakes. 

"Then maybe he's not." Benny offered.

"Don't." Castiel scoffed. 

"Dean knows more about himself than we do." Benny offered. "Plus we aren't all normal. I mean. Its not like supernatural is really ruled out-"

"It is Benny. When my dads came they gave me a dream catcher that should have ended everything. If it was supernatural, my parents dream catcher would have stopped it." Castiel sat at the table, starting to eat. Benny sighed.

"You know your dad never would have-" Benny started but castiel got angry. 

"No, I wouldn't know what my father would have or would not have done. Thanks for reminding me." Castiel stood grabbing Shiloh, he stormed off. 

"I didn't-..." Benny sighed being left alone in the room. 

 

 

 

 

"Dean?" Castiel smiled opening the bedroom door after work. Shiloh and castiel dressed nicely, which caught Dean off guard. Since he hasn't showered in a couple days, and looked like a mess. 

"Yeah?" Dean sniffed as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking like he moved something off his lap though nothing was there. 

"I have a work friend coming by for dinner. I'd love for you to join." Castiel smiled softly. 

"I'd think you lock me away, you know with me being crazy." Dean breathed sniffing as he saw castiel breathe out in relief.

"The first step is admitting dean. It's good you are starting to realize-" castiel started the death glare as Dean pulled off the covers walking past him to the shower. 

"I was being sarcastic." Dean mumbled coldly as the bathroom door slammed, castiel breathed closing his eyes turning he walked out of the room. 

 

 

 

 

"So doctor Lakota... What is it you do?" Dean asked twirling his food around, at the table was just castiel, Shiloh, dean and the doctor who sat at the end of the table facing dean who sat at the other end.

"Let's not discuss pleasantries. Tell me about you Dean. Castiel was telling me a lot about you." The man smiled, he was older, bawling. The combover didn't cover anything, and for some reason the man's mustache had more hair. They were all dressed nice, except for dean who wore his over large sweatpants. Obviously angry, pissed and cold towards the doctor, though castiel could tell dean knew who and what this doctor was. 

"Has he been telling you I'm crazy? That I hurt myself? That I'm a danger to my child?" Dean stated emotionlessly at the doctor his voice cold. 

"Are you?" The doctor lakota leaned in intrigued. 

"No." Dean stated. "Though castiel thinks otherwise. Though they all think that...he wants you to lock me away." Dean stated like he knew everything. 

"Dean that's not-" castiel started but the doctor silenced him.

"Do you think people are out to get you?" Lakota asked. 

"No, I don't think. I know." Dean stated putting down his spoon. 

"What makes you think someone is out to get you?" Lakota asked as Dean's eyes left him for the first time to stare at a empty space on the counter, then watched nothing moving his eyes as though following something to the doctor. The doctor cleared his throat lightly, as though something was bothering him.

"He comes to me every night." Dean stated his eyes on the empty spot in front of the doctors chest.

"Who does?" Lakota asked.

"I can't say his name." Dean stated. 

"What happens when you say his name, dean?" Lakota curiously looked at him, he loosened his tie, clearing his throat, as sweat started to cover his skin. Dean's eyes looked up to Lakota as he started to cough."If you aren't comfortable saying his name, we can talk-"

"Are you allergic to cats, Mr. Lakota?" Dean asked almost amused.

"Yes. Quite allergic." Lakota coughed wiping his sweaty brow with his sleeve. 

"Are you okay, Mr. Lakota?" Castiel asked.

"I'm f-fine. You don't have a cat do you?" Mr. Lakota asked.

"No." Castiel shook his head.

"Its a pity you're allergic, Mr. Lakota. I tend to find cats loyal creatures." Dean smiled softly. "After all they are loyal to the dead."

"Do you think you are dead, Dean?" Lakota coughed, having a hard time breathing as dean smirked.

"No....Not yet." Dean spoke amused, as Lakota started wheezing. 

"Mr. Lakota!" Castiel moved to him.

"I'll get the benadryl." Dean hummed getting up he nonchalantly walked up the stairs.

"Dean!" Castiel called as he put a hand on Lakota healing him with his magic. The doctor calming down, as it took effect. Before Dean's scream erupted upstairs, the doctor and Castiel shooting up to run upstairs. "Dean!" Castiel called, deans horrible screams and sobs echoing as castiel forced open the door. On the floor dean held his bleeding arm, blood covered everywhere, the mirror broke in and a shard on the floor drenched in blood. Dean's arm carving obvious as Dean huddled into the corner sobbing. 

"I'm calling a bus. He's coming with me. He's a danger to himself and others." Lakota moved to the bedroom to call the ambulance as castiel moved towards Dean. 

"De-Dean?" Castiel moved softly to him, dean was crying holding his bleeding arm. "Dean let me see." Castiel cooed as he softly pulled Dean into his lap, dean sobbing quietly as castiel started to pat the blood, trying to stop the bleeding. He paused as he looked into the blood, expecting cuts, but not the letters with them. He softly turned his arm, carved almost perfectly into Dean's arm was a word. 'ASTAROTH'. "Dean. What's Astaroth? What is this? Dean?" 

"He hurts me." Dean sniffed burying his face into castiel's neck. "Every night he comes and hurts me...he wants me to say it. He wants you to send me away. He wants you to stop loving me..."

"I'd never stop loving you. Dean." Castiel said softly touching Dean's face. "But you need help, sending you away might help-" 

"He couldn't find me, then he found me. He's so angry with you. He wants you to go away. He wants me away from you. So he can get me." Dean sobbed. "Make him stop hurting me." Castiel hugged dean, holding him till the ambulance arrive, castiel walked next to the stretcher. Dean bandaged up, but restrained as Dean start to shake and scream. "Its only going to get worse! Please! Don't send me away! You can't protect me there! He's going to get me!" The ambulance doors closed as Mr. Lakota urged castiel to stay home, and let him handle Dean and he will call castiel when stable enough for visitors. With much hesitation, castiel went inside taking the baby into his arms crying for his lover. 

 

 

 

"It's okay, Cassie." Balthazar handed him tea, as castiel cried softly. 

"I think whiskey is stronger." Castiel sniffed sobbing.

"Drinking won't help anything." Balthazar stated sadly as castiel rubbed his eyes. 

"Well, it'd make me feel better." Castiel sniffed. "He carved a name into his arm! Balthy! He just broke the mirror and carved himself again. Who does that? He's so sick. I don't know how to make him better. I can't save him." 

"Maybe this is helping him." Balthazar stated softly squeezing his hand. 

"He looked so scared. He begged me not to let him go. Told me I couldn't protect him there..." Castiel shivered, waving his hand as the tea turned into liquor. He gulped it down like a shot. 

"D-did you use your magic to turn this into liquor?" Balthazar frowned as castiel pouted softly, as Balthazar sighed. "No more " tea" for you." He was quiet as he made himself a tea. "Out of curiosity. What was the name?"

"Astaroth." Castiel mumbled as Balthazar chuckled pouring tea. 

"Then he's definitely crazy." Castiel looked up at Balthazar's words. 

"You know the name?" Castiel gaped. 

"Know it? When I was a little one, I hear demons tell ghost stories of these demons. One being that Astaroth." Balthazar stated blowing on his tea. 

"Tell me what you know." Castiel insisted. 

"Look, I know for sure its all urban legend. But the story goes, that there were thirteen brothers born from hell. They all have their own unique story, but there is only two brothers that ever clashed. That one being Astaroth, the other being something starting with a 'R', all I know was he was the carrier of souls. Brought souls to their final resting place. Well, long ago Astaroth fell for a human girl, named ichigo or indigo whatever. It was against the old laws to breed with a human, but he did anyways. So when the child was born, they sent the soul carrier to retrieve the child and wife's soul. Astaroth begged for mercy, begged to spare them, but the soul carrier carried out the task. It was a lesson of following your task and careful of following the rules. Blah blah blah." Balthazar waved it off. "Surprise Dean ever heard if it." Castiel was quiet as he thought long and hard, how would Dean know of this old legend? "Dude, he must have heard it somewhere." Castiel just nodded.

 

 

 

 

Castiel fed Shiloh her baby food, as she spat up most of it, but managed to eat a bit. Dean was always better at feeding her, always managed to get every single spoon full in her mouth. He sucked in air trying not to cry again. Three days since Dean was taken away, he missed him. He knew if he visited, he would just bring him home. He watched Shiloh look around, he noticed her do that recently. She was looking for Dean, waiting for him to interact with her. Pick her up, kiss her cheek, to anything...

"He's not here, little one." Castiel sniffed as he tried not to cry. Moving to clean her baby spoon, he sniffed tears starting to fall as a clear little voice spoke. 

"Kitty!" Castiel tensed, as he turned slowly, to see Shiloh staring into the corner of the room. He slowly walked over to her, hesitantly looking at the corner where she really reached for nothing. As he softly picked her up, her first word, what happiness he should have felt was filled with dread as he stared at the corner his hair stood at end. As she focused only on that corner, as he lead her out of the room.

 

 

 

 

"Doctor Lakota. I know this doesn't make sense, but I'm concerned. Shiloh is starting to notice things that aren't there. I know you said she's just mimicking behavior seen in dean. But-" castiel argued on the phone with Dr. Lakota pacing as he twisted his wedding ring in one hand. "Look I'd just like a better explanation than monkey see monkey do. When you had a allergic reaction at the table, dean seen petting something around the house, and my daughter's first words being kitty!" He waited for doctor Lakota to explain but when he wasn't satisfied with an answer he frowned. "When can I see Dean?" 

"When he no longer is a threat to your safety." Dr. Lakota sighed fixing his glasses. "He has managed to find ways to keep hurting himself and others. Even restrained."

"What do you mean?" Castiel paused.

"First night scratches, second night bruises, he even severally injured a hospital worker who came into his room at night to check on him." Dr. Lakota sighed. "Yesterday I found what looks like a snake tooth in his wound. I'm thinking he's using bones of animals he finds to hurt himself. But I'm not sure how exactly he's obtaining them...I honestly can't quite explain it." Castiel looked towards his laptop. 

"I'm going to call you back." Castiel hung up moving to the laptop, he typed the name into the search bar. Listing blew up of the Demon, some religious old religion page wiccans, he read the information taking it in. The story was pretty much as balthazar stated, but there was more to the story. Much more. 

 

 

 

 

"-it has said the demon Rahovart collected Astaroth's wife and child's soul on the orders of the brothers into his basket till the day of judgment. Thought, Astaroth begged for a reprieve of his own soul in order to spare them. It has been rumored that many centuries later the demon, Rahovart, made the same mistake of mating with a female and unknowingly produced a child, but when the child's soul had passed, he spared the child and gave him life. which is why Astaroth remains diligent on revenge because his own child wasn't spared but Rahovart was." Castiel read off the page. "Once your soul is inside the basket, you are forever gone. If this is true, rahovant didn't put his child in the basket and so the child must have been reborn."

"What are you saying exactly?" Balthazar stood reading over him, as Sam and gabriel cleaning up after dinner.

"Who do we know who has been Reborn?" Castiel stated. "Dean." 

"Oh come off of it." Balthazar laughed. "You think Dean is a descendant of the thirteen? Like you said, this world is supernatural free remember?" Sam cleared his throat as Gabriel sighed.

"No, its not." Gabriel sighed again. "I ran into a society of dragons living in the sewers. They have been here for some time."

"Not you too! Stop feeding the urban legend. Cas, I mean, you told Benny about the dream catch-" Balthazar paused as castiel placed the burnt remnants of a dream catcher on the table. 

"This is the most powerful magic I have ever felt that has touched this. To destroy this, is powerful..." Castiel breathed out shakily. 

"To say that Astaroth is real is like saying Gabriel is anything supernatural. Its seriously ridiculous." Balthazar scoffed. 

"I'm actually a dragon." Gabriel raised his hand.

"Seriously?! Can we have one normal person in this family?!" Balthazar stated with a huff as Benny walked in with the baby. "Look if anyone should know anything, benny was there. He knew Dean's mom-"

"Wait. You knew who Dean's mother is? And you never said anything?" Castiel stiffened. "You knew he wanted to know! You knew he has been looking for his connection-"

"The reason I never spoke of Dean's mother is because I would have to admit knowledge of what happened to her." Benny stated angrily. 

"What happened to her?" Castiel insisted. 

"I think its best you drop it." Benny stated turning away, but castiel's grabbed his wrist. 

"Tell me." Castiel stated strongly. 

"You killed her. In your anger of the prince's death. The curse you laid on the land, killed many...her being one of them." Benny stated sadly, as castiel softly let him go as castiel rubbed his face. He killed Dean's mother? "Think of Dean now. Not of the past and our mistakes...but to answer your question. I only met the man twice on very small interactions. He was no man for sure." 

"I-i just-" Balthazar choked out not wanting to believe.

"Why can't you just see the facts in front of you?!" Castiel snapped.

"BECAUSE I KNOW IF THIS IS TRUE, DEAN WON'T GET BETTER BECAUSE WE COULD NEVER WIN AGAINST ONE OF THE GODS OF DEMONS!" Balthazar snapped and the room went quiet. "If this is true... To not save Dean kills him, but trying to save dean...we all die...it's suicide." 

"I'd gladly die for him." Benny stood straight without hesitation. 

"We can't just give up without trying." Castiel stood too. 

"We are family. That's...what family does." Gabriel stated.

"Gods help us." Balthazar shook his head, as castiel took Shiloh into his arms, hugging her he kissed her cheek. He walked her over to sam, hesitantly handing her over.

"If anything happens-" Castiel breathed heartbroken.

"It won't-" Sam was cut off. 

"-If it does...let her know she was always wanted by her parents...that we always loved her. To us. She is perfect." Castiel suck in a breath as tears built in his eyes, he wiped them away. "Let's save Dean before its too late."

 

 

 

"Are you sure this is the address the doctor gave you?" Gabriel asked as they looked at the broken worn down building. Windows boarded up, some broken and building starting to decay to the elements.

"This can't be right-" Castiel looked at the map. 

"If the demon Astaroth is behind this, I wouldn't be surprised if the doctor was a possessed human." Balthazar stated stepping out of the car. 

"Which means-" Gabriel stated.

"He planned this." Castiel growled as Dean's scream echoed loudly from the building. "Hurry!" They moved to the building, as Gabriel tried to run through the door but was blown back roughly onto his ass which surprised him. 

"The hell?!" Gabriel yelped. 

"A Barrier." Balthazar toughly touched the air that zapped his fingers. "This is strong. Looks like he used a barrier to keep out supernatural creatures. Which means-"

"Balthazar and I are out for the count." Gabriel scoffed crossing his arms. 

"So Benny and I?" Castiel breathed as Benny went to cross the barrier but couldn't.

"You both may be physically human, but you, Benny, are immortal now and you mister cas, you're a witch. You shouldn't be able to pass-" Balthazar was cut off by castiel's hand sliding past the barrier. "The hell?"

"Look he's glowing..." Gabriel stated, like castiel's body glowed like he was under black light as he easily passed through. 

"I'm... being...protected?" Castiel questioned touching his skin.

"How is that possible?" Gabriel asked. 

"Castiel, you need to hurry. Whatever is protecting you might not be strong enough to last. You need to get to Dean!" Balthazar warned as castiel nodded bolting into the building.

 

 

 

Dean's screams were so loud, as castiel ran down the hall, the wind so strong inside the building like a storm had erupted inside. He protected himself from random furniture that flew past him, as he reached a metal latched door. He tried to pull it open but it was latched. 

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled trying to get the door open, but the wind inside Dean's room was like a tornado. Castiel peered through the food slot, seeing Dean strapped down on the bed, his arms held by barbed wire, snakes crawling on his body, as Dean bled out of wounds on his body. Castiel yanked hard, pounding on the door, he instantly backed away slightly as he raised his hand. Trying to use his magic to open the door, the building cried in protest as his body started to glow brightly, just as the door broke open, a scream interrupted from Dean's lip.

 

 **"ASTAROTH!!!!!!!"** Dean screamed to the heavens, as the door gave. The storm stopped, the snakes disappeared, and Dean's body collapsed into a unawakenable sleep.


	10. Better for Tomorrow

It was too late.

Castiel gripped Dean close, sobbing into his shoulder, as Balthazar drove them home. He wouldn't let anyone touch dean, as he rocked in the back seat, begging Dean to open his eyes. Dean's chest softly fell, as he slept so peacefully. Castiel patted down the wounds on Dean's body, trying to stop the bleeding but Castiel's magic couldn't heal Dean. He felt so useless. He was useless.

Sam opened the door as Castiel walked in with Dean's lifeless body, laying him softly on the couch. The sadness was almost choking, as castiel kissed Dean's fingers.

 

"Castiel-" Balthazar spoke.

 

"Leave us." Castiel wiped his tears.

 

"But-" Balthazar tried again, reaching for Castiel's shoulder.

 

"LEAVE US!" Castiel growled, they all hesitated as he heard them walk out of the room. "Sam...please stay...h...he needs to be patched up."

 

Sam paused grabbing a first aid kit from the bathroom, he returned starting to patch dean up. Castiel softly ran his fingers on Dean's head as he squeezed his hand in the other. Sam had to stop himself from hissing just looking at Dean's wounds, he bandaged them softly.

 

"He's still breathing, Cas. He still alive." Sam reassured.

 

"He said the name. He said Astaroth's name. Dean warned me Astaroth wanted him to say his name. He warned me Astaroth wanted him. Now he's Astaroth's. This is all my fault." Castiel let the tears fall biting his nails.

 

"It is." A voice growled as castiel looked up, a man stood in the room.

 

He wore ancient black armor, his dark green eyes stared at castiel in anger, his dirty blonde hair in a loose ponytail, freckles kissed his cheeks. Though his tightened fist obviously shown his anger, as Sam moved to cry out. The man flicked his finger as Sam suddenly went flying to the wall suspended in midair. Like pressure held him there, Castiel's eyes flickered to Sam with concern as a large fist clamped around Castiel's neck. As he held him into the air, castiel coughing as scratching at the armored black fabric fist.

 

"You had one task!" The man screamed as Benny, Balthazar, and Gabriel ran in only to be pinned against the wall by pressure. "TO PROTECT MY SON!"

 

The man growled as he threw castiel roughly into the wall. Which castiel crashed roughly through two walls, only stopping when he crashed into the bricked fireplace. Castiel's world was spinning as he coughed blood, his body sore as he heard the crunch of shoes on the glass. 

 

His eyes moved to the man, this man...was Dean's father?

 

He groaned in pain as castiel watched Rahovart angrily raise his arm. Castiel's body flying up into the ceiling. Then back into the floor, like he was some god damn yo yo. The tile cracked at the force of Castiel's body slamming against it. His ribs ached, his nose was definitely broken, the only bliss he got was when Rahovart let him go. Castiel laid broken in the rubble, unable to move as he felt Rahovart step on his head.

 

The slight pressure was like a million pounds of it, and castiel wondered if this was the end. When Shiloh's cries from upstairs stopped the demon instantly, the demon looking up towards the second floor, he teleported upstairs. Benny and the other freed from their being bound almost instantly, causing them to fall into the rubble.

 

They groaned trying to stand, when they were taken back by the demon sitting on the couch slightly, holding a giggling Shiloh, he petted Dean's hair affectionately as he slept.

 

"Dean." Rahovart breathed out sadly, as castiel coughed roughly trying to stand on his own. Only to retrieve help from Gabriel and Sam to even get back in the room, he weakly stood leaning against Sam. "I thought it would be enough to protect him."

 

"What w...would?" Castiel breathed out holding his broken ribs, his black eye forming.

 

"You." Rahovart looked over at him with disgust, looking him up and down.

 

"What...do you mean?" Castiel breathed coughing roughly.

 

"..." Rahovart turned to look at Dean his eyes sad again.

________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**long ago:**

 

 

 

 

"No...no..." Rahovart sobbed into the young Prince's neck, gripping him close.

 

He had his freckles, Jo's lips...this boy was his son. He knew the moment his soul was welcomed into his arms, which he couldn't even begin to control his emotions as he sobbed and screamed. Unable to figure out who he was more angry at fate, irony or himself.

 

"I'm...so sorry...if...if I had known." He sobbed kissing his child's closed eyelids, as he traced the freckles on his face. Mapping the child he never knew, taking in the life the boy had known. The horrors, the tears, and the love the boy had witnessed. The heart of gold he could have only gotten from his mother. "Jo...gods...Jo...our baby..."

 

He knew he had to take his soul, to put his OWN son into his basket, to take his soul from this world that had only started to show him happiness. He closed his eyes wiping the tears knowing he had no choice. He knew the rules, no one was special. He should have just been grateful Dean lived at all, the secret kept long enough to escape the thirteen brothers who would have taken Jo's and the boy's before he even breathed air. However sad, the boy did live.

 

He hovered His child over the basket of souls, but no effort moved him to continue. He was correct, the boy went unnoticed as his son this long...did no one truly know that Dean had Rahovart's blood coursing through his veins? No. The only souls who knew were Joanna and him. No one knew. He softly kissed his son's forehead as he slightly rocked the spirit in his arms.

 

The brothers knew nothing of Dean, to them, Dean was a normal human soul. They wouldn't question anything concerning a human. He closed his eyes absorbing the life of his child's memories when his breath hitched at the answer he needed. The sign of what to do. He felt himself letting go of the soul that turned into a ball of light, bouncing around before it took off searching for a chance of new life.

 

"I will protect you this life..." He stated as he disappeared.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

 

_**One month before Prince Deans death** _

__

__

__

__

__

__

Rahovart blinked glancing around at where he had teleported, he knew messing with time travel always came with risks, that's why it was looked down. As long as he didn't change any events, he was in the clear. He heard laughter as he glances around the corner, seeing two teenagers laughing.

"Come on." Prince Dean laughed as he was pulled lightly back by his waist. He felt himself being pushed back against the wall, Castiel's body pressed against him, he felt castiel pin his hands over his head. Dean didn't struggle as he bit his lip, as Castiel nipped at his neck, as Dean let out a moan and giggled softly. Castiel's hands planted firmly on Dean's hips as he kissed the Prince's neck.

 

"God. I hate when you do that." Castiel growled as Dean giggled.

 

"Do what?" Dean asked innocently.

 

"Bite your lip." Castiel moved to kiss Dean's lips. Biting them himself as he moved one hand to cup his face, kissing him harder. "You know what biting your lip like that does to me."

 

"Why do you think I do that?" Dean smiled as they slammed into a hotter kiss, Castiel's fingers digging into Dean's hips. As their tongues danced together, Dean could feel themselves reacting to the heated kiss, he broke the kiss panting pushing castiel back a little with a hand on his chest. "Castiel. I t...think I'm ready...for over the clothes...at least..." Dean blushed nervously as castiel blushed too.

 

"Are you sure?" Castiel blushed as Dean looked down. Dean bit his lip, as castiel brought up his chin to look at him.

"I... I'm not...ready for all the way...but clothes is okay...I just...I'm sorry I'm such a baby about sex. I'm sure there are loads of men who'd die for the opportunity-" dean sniffed as castiel kissed Dean's nose.

 

"I lost my virginity to the pre teen boy who use to sell my parent's herbs his own parents had collected when I was fourteen. I wasn't ready but I did it anyway. I was in pain for weeks and hated it the whole time because he was his first time too. I wish I had waited for you. I wish I was mature enough to know to wait for you-" castiel was cut off by a kiss.

 

"Maybe we can call that a practice round..." Dean entwined their fingers. "Practice doesn't count." Dean softly moved kissing him again as Castiel moaned at the touch moving to kiss him in slow and sensual, gripping Dean's face before he pulled back.

 

"My point of that story, before I lose myself to you again, is we have our whole lives to build up to the real thing." Castiel breathed against Dean's lips.

 

"You see us being together for the rest of our lives?" The Prince breathed hot air against Castiel's in return, as the unspoken words filled the air before their lips collided in soft and slow kisses, but deans hand on his chest. "Promise me. My first time will be our first time."

 

"I see this as my first time..." Castiel breathed honestly as Dean smiled softly kissing him again before Dean softly pressed his fingers to Castiel's lips.

 

"I'll see you in my room? Five minutes?" Dean mumbled as castiel blushed nodding. "Don't keep me waiting. We keep the underwear...but everything else goes. I must admit, it's always been my fantasy to have you rip my clothes from me in passion...don't be late or I'll undress. " Dean smirked as he kissed his finger on Castiel's lip before slipping out of his arms, humming as he walked down the hall.

 

"Dean," Castiel called as Dean turned smiling at him, his heart pounding as he looked at the man he loved more than life itself. "I-i...lo...." Dean blinked waiting for him to continue. "I'll be there." Castiel chicken out.

 

"You better be." Dean stuck his tongue at him, the white cloak flowing as he walked disappearing around the corner.

 

"Fuck Dean, how can you be sexy, adorable and innocent all at the same time." Castiel breathed out pulling at his collar, jumping when he realized someone stood next to him. "God!"

 

"Not exactly," Rahovart stated as he circled the boy.

 

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

 

"You won't remember this conversation. Introductions will be pointless. I need to know why I chose you." Rahovant put his arms behind his back as he walked.

 

"Chose?" Castiel spoke.

 

"The birthmark in your eye. It's my star constellation. Which means I chose you, out of every living soul on this planet to protect my son. I weaved the fabric of time and reality to make sure you were alive to protect my son, but I can't see any worth in you. What makes you worthy of him? Of his affection? Of my blessing?" Rahovant asked.

 

"...you're Dean's father?" Castiel breathed out.

 

"Why did I choose such a low-level witch? Someone not worthy of the dirt under my shoe?" Castiel cried out as he felt the man grab his head, as images filled the gods head. Softly kisses, dean smiling and laughing, all the images that castiel held and cherished. Dean. Rahovant let go as castiel panted blinking. "I see...you love him. Pathetic." Rahovart scoffed. "Love isn't enough."

 

"Yes. It is." Castiel stated. "I'd die to protect him. I couldn't live without him."

 

"Anyone is willing to die for those they love." Rahovart waved him off. "I need to know if you're strong enough to live WITHOUT him. Is the promise dean will be returned to you enough?"

 

"Yes." Castiel started squeezing his fist. "I'd do anything to just breathe the same air as Dean...if I have to wait a million years, I will. I love him."

 

"Then...consider yourself born," Rahovart smirked as he disappeared.

________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Now:**

"I made sure you'd be there to protect him. Made sure your father ended up with the book, the portal to your world to meet your mother, I gave your accessors my mark, and made sure Dean found his own portal and way to you." Rahovart confessed as castiel sat down.

 

"Everything was you. You...made dean and my life collided. Every single time. It was you." Castiel breathed out.

 

"But it wasn't enough," Rahovart stated. "My powers were able to protect you and him up to this point. Though, Dean is no longer in my realm of protection. He is in the ruins of life and death. Astaroth's Realm."

 

"How do you enter it?" Castiel asked.

 

"You have to control dreams," Rahovart stated. "Only dream hoppers can be powerful enough to cross it."

 

"Good thing we know a dream hopper," Sam stated as they all turned.

 

"Not you too!" Balthazar whined.

 

"No. No. I'm human thank you very much. I was talking about Lucifer." Sam stated, the whole room quiet. "Did...no one else realize?" They stayed quiet. "Seriously he has a tattoo that says Dream hopper with a little hedgehog on it? Didn't I tell you guys like three times? Anyone even recalls?"

"Seriously guys. You guys really need to get better at detecting supernatural things...seeing as you guys are supernatural things." Sam stated obviously as the car was compacted. With Benny, Balthazar, Sam, Gabe, and castiel, who were driving to Castiel's work.

 

"Okay, you know who's opinion wasn't asked for? Sam's." Castiel sighed. "Plus Dream hoppers are humans with ties to the old world. Not supernatural."

 

"Think Lucifer will help you?" Gabriel asked.

 

"I don't see why not." Castiel scoffed.

 

"He's like In love with you," Balthazar stated.

 

"He is not." Castiel scoffed again only to have them stare at him. "...right?"

__________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"No." Lucifer sighed as castiel followed him around the office.

 

"I need your help!" Castiel limped after him.

 

"Dreams are dangerous, especially those in the void. I could get lost and never come back." Lucifer put papers on his desk.

 

"I'll go with you, you'll just be dropping me off," Castiel stated.

 

"You will be useless there. You'll have no magic. You'll be as useful as a baby. Speaking of which, I'd just count your blessing and just single father raise the baby-" Lucifer stopped when Castiel's lips slammed onto his. He was taken back but softly kissed back. His hands dancing around unable to figure out what to do as castiel pulled back.

 

"Please," Castiel begged Lucifer was kissy faced red as he hesitantly nodded.

"This is a bad idea." Lucifer whimpered as Castiel grabbed onto him, Lucifer sitting next to Dean. "You are injured."

 

"We have no choice-" castiel breathed out.

 

"Cas, catch." Benny tossed him, the sword Benny always kept close.

 

"Your sword?" Castiel looked down at it.

 

"Seeing as we all can't go...you'll have better use for it than us...plus it's your fathers. He'd want you to have it." Benny confessed as castiel pulled the sword examining it.

 

"I'll accompany you too," Rahovart stated as he walked towards castiel.

 

"I barely can take castiel-" Lucifer objected, as Rahovart cupped Castiel's face, Castiel's wounds healing instantly.

 

"Do you trust me?" Rahovart asked as castiel nodded without hesitation and Rahovant was gone.

 

"Where did he go?" Lucifer looked around, as castiel softly lowered his head.

 

"Don't worry about it." Castiel smiled.

 

"Okay, this world is not to be trusted," Lucifer stated. "This world preys on your emotions. It will try to make you forget why you came okay? Don't forget." Castiel nodded as he laid on the floor next to Dean, holding his hand he kissed it. "Ready?" Castiel nodded as Lucifer touched him as his breath escaped him.

_____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Dream world:**

 

 

 

 

Castiel opened his eyes as he looked down the hall, the light of the sun rays, he knew this place. He knew the wooden walls like a second home. He was wearing his best suit, the black tie and all, he heard humming as he softly followed the sound. Dean stood dressing in front of a mirror, fixing his tie, humming to himself inside the old church. Dean didn't hear him come in, but when the step creaked dean turned, instantly turning away closing his eyes.

 

"Castiel! It's bad luck to see me before the wedding." Dean cried out as castiel continued forward slight confusion. As he moved to hug Dean from behind, this felt like...déjà vu. He softly kissed his neck as Dean's hands continued to cover his eyes.

 

"Okay. So we can't see each other...what if I did this?" Castiel cooed as he slid his hand down Dean's suit pants. Dean mewed as he relaxed against him, as Castiel's hands slid up his shaft.

 

"What about this?" Castiel purred as he slid Dean's pants down enough just to expose his ass as Dean gasped. "Should I stop?" He playfully teased. "I don't want to bring bad luck-"

 

"As long as my eyes are closed we should be fine." Dean giggled as castiel softly smiled.

 

Dean turning his head to kiss him, as castiel started to rock against his ass, kissing dean easily and slowly. Dean pressed back against, moaning as the lover's touched and kissed before the wedding. This was the happiest day of Castiel's life. His Dean. His lover. Became his husband. Became. Castiel pulled away as he backed away from Dean.

 

"Cas. Don't tease." Dean panted. "Come back."

 

This wasn't real. This couldn't be real.

 

Dean was already his, they had a beautiful wedding, Bobby came and walked Dean down the aisle. Anna got so drunk, she tried to go swimming in the church fountain. He remembered Dean nonstop crying, he remembered wiping the tears and kissing them away. Dean just gripping him like this was all a dream and castiel would disappear. His dean was the sobbing mess, he held on the dance floor as they danced to their wedding song 'yellow' covered by Travis Clark.

 

Dean gripped him shaking as he let tears fall just holding him. He kept apologizing for his tears saying it was Castiel's fault he just loved him so much. That was his Dean, who for months after the wedding sang that song. Who sang it to their daughter every night. That was his Dean.

 

"You're not Dean," Castiel stated as the image started to fade the farther he backed away, when the image was gone he started running through the darkness.

 

"DEAN! DEAN!" Castiel screamed as he ran through the emptiness. When a light appeared in the pitch black.

 

"Castiel!" Deans voice echoed as castiel ran towards the light. A figure in a black stood holding the lantern waiting for him, dean he finally found Dean.

 

"Dean!" He wasn't expecting the cloaked figure to throw back the hood.

 

"Hello, son," Dick smirked as he slammed the lantern against Castiel's head before castiel could react. Knocking him out.

"Castiel? Castiel!" Dean's voice echoed as Castiel's vision fades in and out. He groaned as he looked up at the dirty, thin, beat up Dean, who leaned over him. Crying, his hands covered in blood and cuts as he softly pets Castiel's hair. As castiel slowly sat up, Dean carefully helping him sit up. Letting his back rest against the cage, castiel tried to shake off his double vision. "Castiel what are you doing here?! You shouldn't be here!"

 

"Don't...touch me! How do I know you're real? How...do I know your dean?" Castiel groaned as Dean softly cupped his face.

 

"You want proof I'm real?" Dean said softly as castiel nodded weakly, not expecting the rough smack into the face.

 

"Awh!" Castiel groaned as he held his face as Dean started smacking him roughly.

 

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU COME AFTER ME?! HOW DARE YOU RISK LEAVING OUR DAUGHTER AN ORPHAN?! HOW DARE YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?! AND HOW DARE YOU WEAR THOSE SHOES ON A RESCUE! I SWEAR TO GOD IF EITHER OF US DIE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID SHOES!" Dean snapped as castiel started to laugh as Dean stopped hitting him. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

 

"I love you so much." Castiel laughed holding Dean's hips he pulled the angry man towards him. He softly kissed him as Dean pouted crossing his arms but castiel kissed him multiple times. Pulling him into his lap, he kept snuggling him.

 

"I'm still mad at you." Dean pouted.

 

"I know." Castiel kissed him again, squeezing him tightly.

 

"I expected more of a battle." A voice spoke as an albino man laughed, his eyes falling to the men in the cage. "I expected a show, but two hostages is better than one I suppose."

 

"Astaroth..." Dean coward away shrinking into the corner.

 

"You're the coward who tortured Dean!" Castiel growled.

 

"And you're his white knight, I suppose?" Astaroth laughed. "Find it ironic the man with the most blood on his hands is the good guy."

 

"You hurt and tortured dean who did nothing to you," Castiel growled.

 

"You think I enjoyed hurting him? Hurting an innocent?" Astaroth laughed in disbelief. "I wanted out. I wanted my family. But I wasn't given that. It was taken. Just like I will take Dean's life in front of his father. The same way Rahovart did to me."

 

"Rahovart isn't coming," Castiel growled. "He knows this is a trap. He won't come." Castiel cried out as Astaroth grabbed Castiel's throat through the bars, Dean screamed as castiel choked fighting for air.

 

"Oh, he'll come," Astaroth growled but paused as he started to laugh staring into Castiel's eye. "...or he's already here." Astaroth grabbed for Castiel's Birthmarked eye, castiel screaming in pain as light exploded from the eye as Astaroth slowly started to rip it out.

 

"CASTIEL!" Dean screamed.

 

"Let the boy go." Rahovart voice echoed behind Astaroth, as Astaroth let castiel go.

 

"Castiel?!" Dean sobbed holding him close.

 

"I-i can't see." Castiel whimpered in shock, his eye bleeding. "I can't see."

 

"If it isn't my little brother," Astaroth smirked turning to look at him.

 

"Astaroth," Rahovart growled.

 


	11. Unbroken

"It doesn't have to be this way," Rahovart spoke, the heartbreak obvious in his voice as Astaroth stared coldly at him.

"It does," Astaroth spoke softly his eyes focus on a brother he once loved dearly. "You chose this path."

"Did I?" Rahovart stated his voice weak.

"You killed Zoe! You killed her because you were jealous! You killed her because you couldn't stand I was happy!" Astaroth growled attacked him.

"ALL I EVER WANTED WAS YOU HAPPY!" Rahovart blocked the attack.

 

 

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

**The past:**

 

 

 

 

"Wake up little one." A soft voice made the green eyed six-year-old looking child gasp awake with life. Startled and panting the child looked around. "It's okay till one." The older man laughed, putting a soothing hand on his chest.

"W..where?" The child choked out coughing.

"Easy. You are sure a strong one. Most are unable to speak when given life for the first time." The man watched the blonde boy push himself up looking at the field of flowers he found himself laying in. "Isn't it beautiful? This is where all the thirteen are born."

"It...is..." The child looked at the serenity.

"You need a name don't you?" The man ruffled his hair. "You look like a Rahovart." Rahovart pushed the man's hand out of his hair stubbornly. "That way I can call you Ravi."

"Don't call me that...you!" Ravi stated as he pouted, the man was taken back but laughed lovingly.

"How rude of me. You have nothing to call me. I'm Astaroth." Astaroth smiled. "Come on Ravi. I have so much to show you about the world." He moved over to the edge, as Ravi followed hesitantly behind looking down. Below they could see the earth and all its beauty from the cloud, Ravi realized they were on.

"Wow." Ravi looked down.

"You missed the good stuff. You missed the most beautiful thing ever. Creation. I've watched it all. Bacteria to fish to apes to humans! Ah! Evolution of life was definitely indescribable." Astaroth smiled. "But don't worry, I plan to show you everything the world has to offer, baby brother." Ravi blinked at the weird man who welcomed him into the world, but the glow of happiness in his eyes made Ravi admire him.

 

 

____________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

"Didn't Satanus say to stay away from humans?" Ravi asked as Astaroth rode next to him on the horse. They always snuck off to the festivals humans had worshiping gods that Ravi never heard of. The years of life had only aged him as slightly, but his bond with his brother was unbreakable.

 They were the closest among the brothers, though the brothers did hold places in each of their hearts. It was like they were the black sheep of the herd, though Ravi admitted he liked it this way. They saw beauty in the world the other brothers avoided, stayed away from or feared, but the two brothers  
embraced it.

"You going to tell?" Astaroth smirked at the eight-year-old.

"Maybe," Ravi smirked back. "Buying me a tēganitēs and that will buy My silence."

"Eating me out of house and home." Astaroth joked as they rode towards Ermioni, Greece. Where the festival Haloa was to take place in honor of the goddess Demeter. Though the brothers could care less, they loved to participate. 

 

Eat the food, join with the locals and just party which Astaroth made sure to stay away what he called 'when you're older' parties. Though this was mostly a ladies event, the cute child Ravi was welcome and adored by the women who of course tried to fatten him up.

 

 

_______________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

"Women are so weird." Ravi started eating some fruit, his face covered in ruminates of food. "I'm so glad we don't have sisters." Astaroth shook his head ruffling his hair as they walked on the beach, taking a breather from the festival as his eyes caught on a woman standing on the beach, a blanket wrapped around her. She hasn't noticed them, but the wind blew her ginger hair waving it in the wind as the sun was almost completely gone.

"Festival not your style?" Astaroth asked gaining her attention, her blue-gray eyes falling onto him.

"I myself have better things to do with my time then drink." She spoke. "Demeter will forgive my absence. Plus it was made perfectly clear I am not welcome."

"Why not?" Astaroth asked as she brushed her hair out of her face.

"Have you not heard of me?" She laughed. "I was sure all of Greece had."

"We aren't from here," Ravi commented chewing.

"Is that your son?" The ginger asked.

"My brother." Astaroth squeezed his shoulders.

"I'm Ravi." Ravi chewed. "The dumb ones Astaroth." Astaroth smacked the back of his head lightly.

"I'm Zosime." She giggled as she curtsied.

"So back to why-" Astaroth asked.

"I own property. Though against the wishes of everyone. No one dare go against me on the subject... They believe I'm the daughter of a god. My hair...its odd." Zosime stated. "People spread their own Rumors."

"What god?" Astaroth asked curiously.

"Poseidon." She smiled softly. "Though I don't much think it's true."

"You think someone would embrace the title." Astaroth laughed.

"I just wish I didn't have to rely on a rumor to live in peace." Zosime's hair blew around as Astaroth smiled.

"Well, If it makes you feel better. I'm living peacefully on a rumor too." Astaroth puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, that he has more brain cells than he really does." Ravi felt Astaroth grab his ear. "Ouch! Ouch!"

"On that embarrassing note. I shall leave you in peace." Astaroth yanked Ravi away by his ear as Ravi whined.

"Will I see you again...Astaroth was it?" Her voice stopped him.

"You...want to?" Astaroth coughed clearing his throat. "I mean of course! Duh!" She smiled at him, as Ravi whined as Astaroth yanked him along. He remembered Astaroth talking about her all night, as he stared down at the clouds wanting to see her again and Ravi hoped he would.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

"So it's just you and your brother?" Zosime asked as they sat on the beach. Ravi in Astaroth's arms lightly falling asleep, they had gotten used to meeting here. Being here. They had come almost every day just to hang out with zosime.

"Pretty much. We have other brothers...but we aren't close." Astaroth stated petting Ravi's hair. "All I have in this world is Ravi."

"Sounds like you're lucky to have Ravi." Zosime smiled as Astaroth smiled back.

"I am." He kissed Ravi's head. "...when we are born, it's our policy to raise ourselves...figure our own way. My brothers...cold and uncaring never caring about the others. When I found out about Ravi... I just couldn't imagine him being alone like I was...I've been raising him ever since."

"I wish I could have had someone like that," Zosime confessed. "It was only ever my mother and I till she died when I was barely fourteen. I have been on my own ever since..."

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Ravi yawned rubbing his eyes. "I think girls are weird but...I'll let you be my sissy."

"Thank you, Ravi." She laughed. "Will you, be my brother too?"

"No." Astaroth looked at her softly before leaning in and softly kissed her cheek. "Something...but not siblings." She blushed. Ravi had to admit he liked zosime, and he liked the way Astaroth acted with her. He saw the glow of happiness in his eyes that twinkled like stars, and he found himself drifting to sleep.

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

"Eat," Zosime stated as Ravi looked down at the weird plate of food with disgust.

"Do I HAVE to?" Ravi frowned at Astaroth, who shrugged. The child had gotten accustomed to the sweets and treats of the human world since the demons had to only eat their main substances to keep going. Astaroth's being bone, Ravi's being tears, they only ate human food for pleasure. Though the months they had started coming here almost daily had brought up the treat only diet the child had, and zosime being a responsible adult tried to correct it.

"Yes. Boys need more than sweets to grow." She turned her back to retrieve something as the boys had a silent argument, mouthing objections from ravi and pleas to just eat the damn thing for both their sakes, till Astaroth was forced to snatch the food up from the plate and eat it himself. Trying to act normal with a whole drumstick in your mouth was very very very hard to do. "See was that so hard-..." zosime commented on the food being gone when she turned back. Then she paused. "What happened to the bones?"

"I...ugh...was hungry?" Zosime blinked at Ravi's words before  
Shaking her head at astaroth. "Exactly why the boy needs actual food." They both nodded in response, Astaroth quickly swallowed the food, bone and all.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

"So! What are we doing with zosime today?" Ravi asked as he tried to follow his brother as his brother readied to descend to earth from their realm. "Fishing? Hiking? Swimming? Oh! Let's go on a boat!"

"Hey...Ravi...I was...actually planning to go this one solo." Astaroth breathed nervously.

"But...why?" Ravi looked down sadly.

"I...asked her out...to go out one on one with me. Just for today. Promise. Next time you can come." Astaroth smiled softly.

"But what am I suppose to do all day?" Ravi pouted.

"Count how many heads the hydra has?" Astaroth offered before he disappeared, Ravi could only sigh.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

Though Astaroth didn't keep his promise, Ravi didn't hold it against him. The times he was taken with the two, he felt Like a third wheel, watching the two hold hands, snuggle together and sometimes kiss when they thought Ravi wasn't looking. He didn't comment much, but he must admit it was lonely. Sometimes Astaroth left without even saying goodbye.

 

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

"Rahovart." Satanus walked over as Ravi stood instantly. His brothers normally paid him no attention, but he knew why he had come. Astaroth normally took him out to collect souls, but lately, his thoughts had been elsewhere. So Ravi just sat on the edge watching the world and waited for the souls to come to him. He held a small white ball in his hands lightly examining it, when his brother called his name he almost dropped it. "It's not a toy Rahovart. You must take your title seriously."

"Yes, big brother," Ravi stated as he softly released his soul into his basket.

"Where is Astaroth?" Satanus looked around. "I assumed he'd be clowning with you instead of doing real work."

"H-he's...not here," Ravi stated as Satanus gave him a look.

"Then where is he?" Satanus growled, but Ravi stayed quiet, as Satanus' eyes started to glow red. "Fine. Have it your way." Ravi started to cough, his body shuddered as he fell to the floor coughing blood before it all went black.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

"Zosime!" Ravi blinked away, his visioned doubled as he stood in the middle of the room over Zosime, the house zosime owned was being tossed in a fight. Astaroth stood over her body, pale and unmoving, as he sobbed gripping her. Why was he here? His eyes moved to her dead body to the basket around his waist. His stomach fell as he felt tears down his cheeks, had...he taken her? Why couldn't he remember? Astaroth growled standing as he grabbed Ravi's shirt shaking him. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I-i-" Ravi's tears slid down his cheek, as Astaroth was suddenly forced to his knees by strong magic setting Ravi down as he was forced to kneel.

 

"He was being loyal to the family." Satanus entered placing a hand on Ravi's shoulder. "Unlike you." Ravi couldn't move, he couldn't control his own body...Satanus must have used his power on him.

"Big...brother..." Astaroth growled as Satanus' eyes grew brighter.

"Playing house with a human? That's below you. You are a god. Not a mortal-" satanus stated coldly.

"I don't want to be a god! I wanted out!" Astaroth's tears fell.

"So what? You and your pregnant whore would just leave? Is that it?" Satanus chuckled as Astaroth tensed. "Oh? No!" Satanus laughed. "You didn't know?" Satanus kneeled down and whispered in his ear. "You'd been the daddy of a beautiful abomination. A little girl." Astaroth growled the room starting to shake as satanic laughed. "Pathetic." Satanus grabbed Ravi's shoulder dragging him with him as he started to walk away. "Oh. And. Don't bother coming home...you got your wish. Live down here with your roaches...that is your punishment." Ravi and satanus disappeared.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

"She is DEAD because of you!" Astaroth growled hitting him. "You chose them over me!"

"Never." Rahovart was hit back with the hit knocking him back.

"Killing you will bring me no greater joy." Astaroth laughed. "Because I'm taking you, your son and this whole world with me!"

"Killing me won't bring them back!" Rahovart stated as he hit Astaroth back.

"BUT KILLING YOU WILL BRING ME PLEASURE!" Astaroth flew at him pinning him as he punched him repeatedly. It was obvious that rahovart stopped fighting back, just letting him hit him.

"Big ...Brother....please..." Rahovart breathed out, as Astaroth slowly felt himself stopping. Looking down at the mess of blood under him, his baby brother. His baby brother. "Stop."

"Why...Ravi...why...did it have to be you?" Astaroth cried softly, his tears falling on Ravi's face as Rahovart cupped his face.

"Please.." Ravi cried. "Don't make me lose you too."

"Im..sorry." Astaroth breathed reaching back one last time, stopping only when he felt Rahovart's hand slam into his chest. He was taken back as he looked down at the hand, he choked up blood.

"Daddy?" A small voice echoed as Astaroth turned, a small redhead little girl looked at him, her eyes a light pink. As the four-year-old smiled at him. "Come on daddy! Mommy's waiting!"

"My...baby...girl..." Astaroth smiled weakly with his last breath as he collapsed onto Rahovart. His body fading to dust as Rahovart held the soul in his hand.

"Goodbye...big brother." Rahovart closed his eyes softly as he kissed the soul, a scream interrupting his mourning as he turned towards his son.

 

 

 

________________________________________________________________

"CASTIEL! CASTIEL WAKE UP! CASTIEL!" Dean screamed his screams echoed the collapsing world, as dean shook castiel's lifeless body, blood pouring down his face from his badly damaged eye. Sobbing loudly Dean he shook him over and over. "CAAASSSSTIEEEEELLLL!"


	12. Love Made Me

_Friends. We are gathered here today..._

 

"Castiel!" Dean's voice echoed in the darkness, as castiel's heavy breath filled his own ear. He could feel dean touching his face, moving his head as he heard Dean's voice muffled and distorted through his own shock. He felt Dean touch his head, he felt the tightness that numbed the pounding headache as he curled into Deans touch. "Castiel. Stay with me okay? You're going into shock." Dean stated as he wrapped his shirt around castiel's eyes. "I have to stop the bleeding." Dean whimpered as he pressed his hand against the wound with a cloth. He felt castiel whimper as he tried to sooth him, as castiel shook from shock.

 

 

_....to pay our last tributes and respects..._

 

 

"Shh. Shh." Dean stated laying castiel's shaking body on the floor. Castiel continually mumbling he couldn't see as Dean squeezed his own eyes shut. "It's going to be okay." 

 

 

_....to the memory of our departed friend..._

 

 

"D-Do you remember the first time we ever went on a date?" Dean whimpered holding the paling man. "You were so nervous that you spilled champagne all over your suit and you got us lost in the rain, because our car broke down? I remember you being so upset...because you saw some Oprah episode where she said going on dates is a must when married? God. I knew right then that you were the best thing that happened to me." 

"...D...ean...I..imm....so...co..cold.." Castiel whimpered as Dean felt tears silently falling down his face.

 

_...Castiel Noble..._

 

"It's going to be okay." Dean shushed him softly as he tried to press harder into the wound as castiel screamed in pain. "I-im sorry...i-im...s...so sorry." Dean sobbed. 

 

 _...A wonderful father..._

 

"I ...lo...lo...love y..you so...much." Castiel whispered as he shook. "I...Im...so sorry..i-i...never thought...i-id d-die s...so soon."

"Don't talk like that! Talk about how you plan to make this whole thing up to me!" Dean sobbed. "I demand a lot of ass kissing from you! Breakfast in bed. Massages. Baby duty during once upon a time. Lots and lots of sex." Castiel smiled weakly, his chest failing and rising rapidly in silence. 

"I'm...going to miss her first birthday..." Castiel breathed weakly. 

 

_...a devoted husband...._

 

"No. No. Don't talk like that!" Dean begged touching his face softly. 

"My...only...regret...is ... N...not...gr...growing old with you..." Castiel choked out as Dean softly held him tighter. 

"Y-you're going t-to be okay." Dean sobbed as he held castiel's hand to his face. "Sam's going to patch you up, w-we are going to call you gimpy for a couple months and then we will laugh about this at our daughter's wedding day."

 

_...and a loyal friend..._

 

"Cas?" Dean sniffed as no movement came from him. "Castiel?" Dean softly felt castiel's lifeless body go limp. "Nonononono." Dean whimpered as he started to shake castiel. "CASTIEL! CASTIEL WAKE UP! CASTIEL!" Dean screamed his screams echoed the collapsing world, as dean shook castiel's lifeless body, blood pouring down his face from his badly damaged eye. Sobbing loudly Dean he shook him over and over. "CAAASSSSTIEEEEELLLL!" 

 

_...taken too young..._

 

 

They found themselves in their home, Dean shooting awake, giving Benny a start.

"D-dean?!" Benny called but Dean instantly had moved to shake castiel. 

"CASTIEL WAKE UP! GOD DAMN IT! WAKE UP!" Dean screamed through his tears. 

"Benny hold him." Rahovart appeared as Benny pulled dean off castiel as dean screamed and kicked. Sam and the others entering at the noise but Sam turned away covering the baby's face as he left the room again.

"BRING HIM BACK! BRING HIM BACK!" Dean screamed as Rahovart moved to castiel's lifeless body. He waved his hand over the body, but his face fell as he closed his eyes. 

"He's gone." Rahovart breathed sadly as Dean's heart shattered at the words. 

"Gone?" Benny breathed as Dean broke free from his grasp. 

"You're the soul carrier for Christmas sake!" Balthazar snapped. 

"His soul is already gone. There is nothing I can do-" Rahovart didn't expect the hard punch to the face. He didn't of course feel anything, but knew Dean had broken his fist to do so. 

"Leave." Dean breathed through anger and tears. 

"Dean-" Gabriel moved to stop him. 

"LEAVE!" Dean screamed. 

"Dean do you have any idea who this is-" Gabriel tried again. 

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S THE REASON CASTIEL IS DEAD! THE REASON MY DAUGHTER WILL GROW UP WITHOUT HER FATHER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Dean screamed falling to his knees as Gabriel caught him dean sobbing and rocking on the floor. As Rahovart looked away, dean sobbing into Gabriel's chest, as Rahovart found himself slightly reaching for his son, wanting to comfort him, but he closed his fist tightly. 

"I'm...sorry..." Rahovart's voice broke, and in an instant he was gone. 

 

 _...we know he was welcomed lovingly into the kingdom of heaven..._

 

 

 **One month after the funeral**

 

 

Dean sat on the white couch, his daughter sat in his lap, as he stared out the window. The wine glass half full as he let tears fall, he took a sip of wine as Shiloh whimpered and started to cry. He put the wine down to pick her up instantly, holding her to his chest like she would disappear. He kissed her wet cheeks, as he rocked her in his arms. 

"I miss him too." 

 

 

**two months after the funeral.**

 

 

"Shiloh! No!" Dean stated as he instantly yanked her away from the bedroom dresser, she started to cry. As dean rocked her, trying to fix the clothes of castiel's that she had disheveled. He slammed the dresser closed as he rocked the now crying child. "I-i didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry...just...it was daddy's baby." Dean felt himself crying as well. "I'm sorry baby, t...they were daddy's." Dean felt himself crying harder as he held her close. "They still smell like him...they...I'm sorry...you must miss him too." He felt Shiloh calm in his arms, as he moved to the closet grabbing a small teddy bear from the closet. He sniffed showing the small teddy bear to Shiloh. "He wanted you to have it. On your birthday. Its was his when he was younger. He wanted to make sure you loved it too." Shiloh took the bear in her arms holding it, as Dean softly smiled at her, Kissing her forehead. "I miss him too...I miss him too..." 

 

 

**Three months after the funeral**

 

"Happy birthday, Shiloh!" Everyone cheered, Dean smiled as Sam took a photo. His smile instantly faded back to the broken man, as his daughter giggled loudly at the cake she had slammed her fist into the baby cake Dean had made her. She squealed and smiled at Dean who smiled at her with real affection. 

"DADA DADA!" Shiloh squealed as she held out a dirty hand to Dean, who leaned in to let her squish it into his face. Everyone laughed, dean could almost hear castiel laughing too. On a day of happiness, his heart was full of tears, that night after a bottle he held his daughter crying himself to sleep. 

 

**Four months after the funeral**

 

 

"Dean! Dean!" Sam came rushing in as Dean looked up from his book. "She took a step!" Dean threw his book to the couch as he bolted down the stairs to see Shiloh smiling. 

"Dada! Dada!" Shiloh giggled seeing him enter. 

"Shiloh come to Dada." Dean stated kneeling down as he held his arms out to here. She giggled as she tried to stand again. Wobbling twice before taking two steps and falling into Dean's arms. He picked her up spinning her kissing her repeatedly. "Good job baby girl!" Dean started to cry, wishing castiel was there to see it too. 

 

 

**five months after the funeral**

 

The first time since the funeral, Dean found himself in an empty house. Wine glass full, wine bottle empty, he looked through the photo albums as he did every night. The wedding photos were his favorite to get drunk to and cry over. He felt tears as he wiped them away. 

"You know she's...she's growing up without you." Dean sniffed to no one. "She is always moving, always awake...the others help out...but its not the same. Remember? You promise to raise her till she was sixteen and then she's my problem?" Dean downed more of his wine glass. "I guess you broke that promise too." He downed the glass as he laid back into bed and closed his eyes, for a second he could feel castiel's lips against his neck. Feel his teeth nip at him, his body on top of him. He could hear the utter sarcasm as castiel said something witty and telling him he was bring such a drama prince, They'd laugh, and all would be well. When dean opened his eyes, he was alone...and extremely drunk. 

 

 **Six months after the funeral.**

 

 

"I don't need a therapist." Dean sighed pouring coffee as he put some food in front of Shiloh who had upgraded her high chair to a bigger one. 

"No!" Shiloh turned her head not wanting the veggies. 

"Dean, you drink a lot." Sam sighed. 

"Are you saying I'm a drunk?" Dean scoffed. "I'm sober." 

"You only drink when Shiloh's not present, I'm just saying you need help." Sam stated with concern. 

"Cookie!" Shiloh yelled as dean sighed trying to clean the kitchen. 

"No Shiloh, eat your veggies." Dean insisted tensed as he stressed clean a bowl. 

"Dean, this is hard on you-" Sam stated. 

"Well it would be easier if castiel was here-" dean breathed. 

"No yuck!" Shiloh yelled. 

"Well Dean he's not here-" Sam started as Shiloh knocked the bowl off the highchair. 

"SHILOH!" Dean screamed angrily, as the room went silent. Shiloh taken back by her father raising her voice, started to cry. "Shiloh. I'm sorry." Dean picked her up rocking her. "Daddy didn't mean it." 

"Dean-" Sam tried again. 

"END..." Dean screamed but calmed. "Of discuss."

 

 

**Seven months after the funeral**

 

 

"DADA!" Shiloh wailed loudly wanting Dean's attention as he talked on the phone. 

"Shiloh, shh. Daddy's on the phone." Dean talked as Shiloh yanked on his leg. "No I don't know about the company stuff. That was castiel's thing." 

"DADA!" Shiloh reached up. "UP! UP!" Dean sighed pulling her up as that seemed to slightly satisfy her, but she started to try to smack the phone wanting ALL of his attention. "No phone!"

"Shiloh!" Dean snapped but she kept at it. "Sorry can you repeat that?" 

"We need to know if you'd like the merger." The man over the phone sighed. "With your husband passing you now rightfully own the company-" 

"That's in Shiloh! Time out!" Dean stated as the toddler cried at the word, as he sat her in her time out chair. Which was a small chair, she knew better than to move from as she wailed loudly. 

"Mr. Noble, we need your cooperation-" the man said over the phone. 

"MR. NOBLE IS DEAD. HE WOULD HAVE BEEN A BETTER CEO AND BETTER FATHER. I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF IN THE DIRT. NOT HIM." Dean screamed as he cried, hanging up the phone as Shiloh continued to cry. Dean just moved to the corner next to her, burying his face into his knees. He cried too just wanting a time out.

 

 

 **eight months after the funeral**

 

 

"Shiloh." Dean laughed as he watched the naked toddler run around the house. "What happened to diaper?"

"Idonno." The toddler shook her head, her little pigtails bouncing. 

"Going commando, huh?" Dean laughed. 

"Mano!" Shiloh giggled, loving the word. 

"Come here my little nudest." Dean stated as she ran into his arms before he picked her up, kissing her little shoulder as he went to get her dressed. He found her diaper which she refused to keep on, he laid her on his bed as he slid back on the diaper. She smiled up at him, as he paused, smiling softly he walked over to the dresser, pulling out one of castiel's shirt. He sucked in the scent of body wash, he loved and missed that smell, before putting it on his daughter. She let him dress her before she sniffed the shirt, a smell she only smelled as a newborn.

"Papa?" She sniffed the clothes happily. Dean cried. 

 

 

 

**Nine months since the funeral**

 

 

"Its almost been a year." Dean spoke out loud as he curled up on his bed. "Almost a year since I lost you." He sniffed into the pillows. "She's so much like you. So headstrong. Keeps telling me " silly daddy" and sometimes I forget who is raising who here." Dean sniffed as he pulled the covers close. "I wish you were here...I miss you the most late at night. When the world's quiet....when Shiloh's up it keeps me from crying...so I be strong for her....I still think you could have done way better with her...I'm sure you would have..." He heard the bedroom door open.

"Dada?" Dean tensed as he saw Shiloh standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes. She wore castiel's T-shirt dean had gave her, never wanted to take it off but the pee stain on it and the obvious missing diaper were obvious to why she came. 

"Did you pee the bed?" Dean sat up rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Idonno." She said softly, as Dean got up picking her up. Softly holding her in his arms. 

"Let's get you into a diaper, and change your clothes okay?" Dean stated, as he cleaned her up, putting in the diaper. "I'll wash this and make it pretty clean again okay?" When he moved to take off the shirt Shiloh shook her head. 

"No!" She whimpered as she moved the smell the body wash on the shirt that had slightly faded. 

"I'll give you another one." Dean offered as he tried again, getting it off the toddler started to cry. 

"No papa go! Papa!" The toddler cried, it breaking Dean's heart as he moved to get another, the toddler sobbing. He slid on another of castiel's t-shirts. Sobbing as she instantly moved to sniff the new shirt, it had started to calm her down. Dean picked her up, as he laid her in bed with him, holding her till she fell asleep, and he cried himself to sleep. 

 

 

**Ten months since the funeral**

 

 

"Dada?" Shiloh whispered in his ear as Dean slept on his bed. 

"Hmm?" Dean mumbled half asleep. 

"I have to go potty." Shiloh whispered playing with his hair, as Dean shot awake, picking her up she giggled as he rushed her to the bathroom. 

"Is this it Shiloh? The moment we all been waiting for?!" Dean exclaimed half asleep as he brought Shiloh to her little toilet. "Sit on the toilet for dada." She shook her head no as she smiled up at him nervously. "Why not?" She shrugged. "Listen, I'll hold your hand the whole time. Look I'll even sit next to you okay?" Dean used the adult toilet as a seat, as Shiloh moved over to her kid toilet. She pulled down her big girl underwear and sat down next to him holding his hand. 

They sat on the toilets for almost an hour, Shiloh singing and reading aka looking at pictures in her baby books on the toilet, dean almost about to pass out again. He sighed standing up. "Maybe next time, tellytubby?" Dean sighed as he moved to leave the restroom, but she didn't follow. 

It took her a bit to stand up but when she did, she had used the kid toilet, struggling to put her big girl underwear up. Dean helped her before hugging her. "You did it tellytubby!" Dean smiled. "I'm proud of you. You're a big girl."

"Papa proud too?" She asked as dean's heart broke and he nodded softly hugging her again. 

 

 

 

**Eleven months since the funeral**

 

 

 

"Careful, Shiloh." Dean called as Shiloh played in the park equipment. He sat on the bench watching her, when she was younger he had to be by her side every second. Here she was though playing with the kids, all by herself. He smiled as Shiloh waved before running over. 

"Dada! Me made papa a castle." Shiloh pulled him towards the sand. "Can you make sure papa gets it in heaven?" Dean smiled sadly as he stared at the small mound of sand. 

"I'll make sure." Dean sucked back the tears. 

 

 

 

 

**Twelve months since the funeral**

 

 

 

"Me do it!" Shiloh stated as she climbed up up onto the kitchen table. 

"Shiloh, be careful." Dean insisted, as Sam moved to help her. 

"You know there is something fucked up about you throwing your own surprise party." Gabriel commented. 

"This is just for Shiloh. I wouldn't be having a party if it wasn't for her." Dean stated as he made the cake. He didn't...want to remember his birthday. Dean and castiel's were so close, they always had a mid birthday to celebrate them both together...the fact he was celebrating without castiel here hurt him. 

"Dean why don't you go upstairs? We can take over. So at least it could be a sort of surprise party." Gabriel said taking the bowl from him. 

"Gabriel-" dean went to argue. 

"Listen...just take time to heal..." Gabriel spoke, knowing full well the anniversary of castiel's death was today, the day before their mid birthday. Dean looked down as he let him take the bowl he moved upstairs. Collapsing on the bed, he stared up at the ceiling, he wanted to close his eyes and wake up to castiel. He closed his eyes just sucking in air, he could see castiel slowly dying again. Like someone kept rewinding the image over and over. He didn't know when he started crying but he did, covering his face he cried it out. 

"A year today, huh?" A voice startled him, sitting up he was taken back by the woman at the end of his bed staring at him.

"W-who-?!" Dean sat up. 

"Let's just say I'm your fairy god mother." The woman smirked as she brushed her red hair out of her face. "Here to grant your wish."

"My wish?" Dean sucked in air. 

"To bring back your darling castiel." She stated as she held out her hand, a white soul in her hand. 

"C-Cas!" Dean moved to the soul but the woman made it disappear. "What do you want?" 

"A easy trade." She stated as she slid a box with a apple lock over to him. "I will give you back your castiel, give your family a year of wonderful memories you all shared together, like he never died. In return. I want you to take this box to the empty field behind the ballpark, open it, then walk away. Forget you ever saw it."

"I-if I say no?" Dean breathed her smile darkened as she smiled cruelly. 

"Why do you think I gave you a year without him?" The woman smirked. Dean swallowed as he grabbed the box without hesitation, as she patted his knee. "As soon as you do your end of the bargain is accomplished, I'll give you your prize." Dean stared at the box, as the lady stood. "Did I mention you have till the sun set to open the box?" 

Dean turned noticing the sun was already setting, he took off put the door bolting down the stairs without a word. Bolting the six blocks, he ran to the field the sun falling, he placed his hand on the lid. Could he do this? He had no idea what was inside the box or the dangers, but as he opened the box he thought of one thing. Castiel holding their baby girl. When it opened a black smoke flew from it at his face and everything went black. 

 

 

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

 

 

Dean's eyes shot open from horrible images as he slammed the alarm off. Taking a breather, he closed his eyes. Was it all a dream? What were those images? The cruelty of Dean's heart to believe that castiel could come back from the dead. He took a deep breath looking at the clock. Today was their mid birthday, and for some god damn reason his alarm thought six am was a good time to wake him up. He rubbed his eyes as the sound of clinging made him turn, castiel stood at the door trying to balance a rose in a vase, a plate of warm breakfast and juice. He stood in front of him in his underwear, his tongue out as he balanced. Dean choked in air as he started to cry, tears falling down his face. As castiel continued into the room. 

"Happy mid day! Okay so the juice might have skin in it, and my skin I mean orange skin. Shiloh got too orange happy yesterday and...dean? Why are you crying?" Castiel asked sitting on the side of the bed, totally confused as Dean almost knocking the tray out of his hands. Jumped into his arms, castiel holding the tray with one hand a distance away as he hugged him back. "Dean?" Dean's lips moved frantically across his bare skin, as deans hands felt his body as though it was the first time. 

"Fuck me." Dean breathed against his ear, sending a cold shiver down castiel's spine as he set the tray down. 

"W-What?" Castiel wasn't expecting dean to pull him into a desperate needy kiss. Castiel taken back, as he kissed Dean just as hard, roughly rocking his bulge against Dean's ass. As Dean held him tightly, nails dug into flesh as Dean tasted and felt the love of his life against him again. 

 

 

 

After two rounds of needy sex, castiel pulled Dean close snuggling close to him.

"I've never seen you so desperate for me." Castiel smirked high and mighty as Dean laid on castiel's chest playing with his own bruised lip by pulling on and letting it go. 

"Did...you know on one of the gates of hell is a sign that says... love made me ...?" Dean spoke softly in a hollow voice as castiel gave him a look. 

"Are..you okay?" Castiel asked as Dean lifted his head kissing castiel again, he bit castiel's lip wanting to push back the thoughts of what he had done for love. Staring into castiel's eye, the obvious different pattern in his birthmark eye was apparent. 

"Up for round three?" Dean breathed kissing him harder, Dean's hand sliding up castiel's soft length. "The shortly after four?"

"I'm going to have to invest in those little blue pills if we keep this up." Castiel joked as Dean laughed kissing him roughly as he climbed into castiel's lap grinding against him. 

 

The woman was right, it was better to walk away and forget, lose one's self in returned love and happiness, Because facing the things he did for love might kill him. Which is expected of a person who released Pandora's box on the world and all the contents inside. But for Dean noble, he never had a choice.

Love made him. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked Reprieve my kinder soul. I'm actually maybe depending on your opinions, planning to write another. Let me know in the comments below if you'd read a third story, aka my first trilogy! 
> 
> Thanks for your love and support.


End file.
